


30 Day OTP Challenge

by Monmonmoiru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, �I also love forehead kissing by like a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 19,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: A set of drabble or so for the 30 days OTP challenge(Rating might or might not go up tbh)





	1. 01 - Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I was bored and found this:
> 
> http://30dayotpchallenge.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585  
> (Written by MoonSugarStars on Deviantart.com)
> 
> So I was like "Why the hell not?" and descend to hell (lol) Anyway, one fic per day, let's do it. 
> 
> (I'm not a native English speaker so please forgive me for any mistakes you notice.You can tell me or criticise me, whatever you want.)
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for reading, kudos, and comment:3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the adventure begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably around somewhere they first confess their love I guess ??? I'm just really bad at setting and all so ignore me :3

A glance, then two, and they just keep coming. Magnus wonders when will Alec stop doing that and just speak his mind already. Probably not anytime soon, so he takes it upon himself to do it.

 

"Darling, is there something wrong?"

 

"Uh, wha-what? Oh nothing, nothing's wrong, at all." Alec is blushing as he stutters.

 

"Is that so? Then why are you glancing at my hands so many times?"

 

The silence is awkward for both of them. 

 

"... Magnus?"

 

"Yes, darling?"

 

"Can I ... Can I hold your hand?"

 

Magnus widens his eyes slightly in surprise. An amused smile finds its way onto his face.

 

"Of course, anything for you, Alexander."

 

Their hands link together, fitting so perfectly with each other. Looking at the warlock's face with so much adoration that Magnus can't comprehend yet, Alec shyly tightens their joined hand, brings them up to kiss his love's hand. Magnus' eyes soften at the sight, his shadowhunter really never cease to amaze him. He then looks at the boy, no, the man, and asks him back:

 

"Then Alexander, may I have a kiss from you?"

 

Startled at the sudden request, Alec widens his eyes, mouth gaping as he's lost for words. Thinking that he was too forward, Magnus is about to apologise, but before he can say anything, a pair of lips is kissing his. Hands no longer hold together; instead, their arms wrap around each other in a tight embrace. The kiss lasts about a few seconds before they part with a small peck at the end. Foreheads against each other, eyes gazing lovingly at one another, and a smile plastered on their faces.

 

"Aku cinta kamu."

 

"I love you too."

 


	2. 02 - Cuddling somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec just wants to cuddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who read, kudo or comment!

**_Bang_ **

  
The sound of the door slams opens echoes through Magnus's loft as Alec strides in with angry steps. After the meeting with his mother, Maryse, he is so frustrated by the fact his own mother still refuses to acknowledge his love for Magnus, treating it like it's some phase that he can get over with. " _Well, she's wrong and I'm going to make sure that she will understand it._ " Alec thinks.

  
Hearing the loud sound coming from the front door, Magnus decides to go see what's wrong. As soon as he walks out of his bedroom, Alec immediately pulls him into a hug. With a flick of a hand to magic the door close, he carefully hugs his boyfriend back.

  
"Long day, Alexander?" His voice is muffled by the shadowhunter's shirt as he is being squeezed tighter, "Darling, please lessen the grip, I can't breath." Alec sends him an apologetic smile before loosening the grip a bit, "How about we sit on the sofa and talk about it?"

  
"Okay."

  
The both of them quickly settle onto the sofa in the living room, curls up against one another. Alec can feel himself relax now that he's so close to Magnus.

  
"So Alexander, care to tell me what made you feel so angry that you had to slam my door?"

  
"I'm sorry," Alec says but then continues before the warlock can reassure him that it's nothing to be too worried about, "but I met my mother today."

  
"Ah yes, Maryse, what did she do now?"

  
"She's still unwilling to accept me, her son, as a gay shadowhunter who dates a warlock, and she shows that very verbally."

  
"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that."

  
"I'm nothing but a disappointment to her, I tainted the family name and-"

  
Cupping Alec's face, Magnus looks at his beloved shadowhunter with sadden eyes before he says, "Alexander, you are not a disappointment. You are an amazing person and she's wrong about you. I know you, your brothers and sister know you, not your mother, she only see what's good for her name, we see you as a caring and loving individual and that's the beauty in you. Your gorgeous look is a plus though so I'm not complaining" With that, he tugs Alec's head forward gently to place a kiss on his forehead.

  
As for Alec, he smiles at the kiss and just holds onto the other a bit tighter. Magnus is just glad that he manages to put a smile on his boyfriend's face.

  
"Ok, enough of this talk, I don't want to think about it anymore. I just want to cuddle with my beautiful warlock and be free of worries for a while." Alec says, putting on a fake pout.

  
"Alright, darling, whatever you want." Magnus chuckles. His shadowhunter is so adorable.

  
And so, the day comes to an end with the shadowhunter and the warlock cuddle with each other and just generally enjoying the time they have for themselves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is until the Lightwoods, Clary or shadowhunter's business come barging into the moment again because that's what always happen right? (lol ignore me)


	3. 03 - Gaming/watching a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch Sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I just love that movie. Don't judge me.
> 
> Also, sorry for not having the chapter up yesterday so today to make it up, it's a double-chapter-up day!
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, kudos and comment!  
> (Please, and if you like of course, tell me if I make mistakes)

"Alexander, in our movie night today we will be watching 'Sing'!"

  
"'Sing'? What kind of name is 'Sing'? Mundies are so weird with naming..." Now, Alec is not a huge fan of mundane's movies, but the warlock insists that he is missing out big time, plus he always puts on an adorable pout, so who is Alec to refuse him when he plans out a movie night every week.

  
"Oh darling, relax, it's just a movie."

  
"Fine then, what is it about?"

  
"It's... uh ... It's about animals singing and stuff?" Magnus says, sounding more like a question than an answer as he looked at the DVD cover, showing that he has not watched this movie also. 

  
"What? Singing animal? Those mundanes sure have a vivid imagination." Alec cannot understand their interest in animals, seeing a number of movies with talking animals keep piling up in Magnus's DVD corner.

  
"Hey, we watched Lion King, remember? You even teared up a bit when Mufasa died!" The warlock rolls his eyes. (That's what he learns when he has an eye-roller as a boyfriend)

  
"Well, you cried!"

  
"Ok, ok, I'm gonna ignore that. We are just going to start the movie, cuddle with each other and watch it. No more talking."

  
And they do just that.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

  
_After the movie_

 

"That was ... uh... interesting."

  
"It was indeed very entertaining. I like it, especially the porcupine Ash and those two pigs, Gunther and Rosita. They got moves."

  
"I like the elephant and the gorilla."

  
"See Alexander, it wasn't so bad, was it?"

  
"I guess. Anyway, let's go to sleep. I have to go on a mission early tomorrow."

  
"What? But it's movie night, one movie is not enough!"

  
"Come on Magnus, we can cuddle in bed and then fall asleep there, better than the sofa. Please?" Alec tries to make puppy eyes at his lover.

  
"...Fine, but only because you are too cute! It's not fair, not at all!" Magnus sighs as he gives up. Giving the shadowhunter a peck on the lip, he stands up and pulls Alec into his bedroom. A snap of a finger to turn off the TV and the lights, Magnus shuts the door and continues to head for the bed.

  
Once they are in each other's arms on the bed, Alec whispers, "The gorilla named Johnny... his father forgave him for not following his path, he even felt proud of his son. I like it, and I also like the song he sang."

  
"Oh Alexander..." Magnus hesitates for a moment before continues, "I'm sure one day your parents will open their eyes and see that they are lucky enough to have such a wonderful son like you."

  
"But..."

  
"No buts, you want to sleep so you can get up and do your shadowhunter business tomorrow right? Then sleep darling, I don't want you to think too much about this. Just rest."

  
"Ok Magnus, goodnight..." Alec's eyelids already dropping as he says. Soon, he falls into sleep's sweet embrace

  
Kissing his lover on the forehead, the warlock decides that he also needs a good night's rest and whispers a " _Goodnight, my dear Alexander, I love you._ " before he, too, succumbs to sleep.


	4. 04 - On a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promised to check the story again, AT FREAKING 7 AM (I need more sleep), so there are probably plenty of mistakes still lying around here and there. I have no idea about male fashion so I am grateful for Blake Lightwood-Bane's, leader of Malec Fanbase on Amino, help.
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

Alec is panicking, by like a lot, because he is having a date with his boyfriend, the magnificent Magnus Bane. Right now, he is pacing back and forth in his room. Isabelle and Jace are trying not to laugh as their eyes follow their brother.

  
"Come on guy! Help me pick out something to wear!"

  
"Honestly big bro? All of your clothes look the same."

  
"Pff, yeah, she's right ya know. I would be surprised if I see anything other than black clothes being pulled out of that closet."

  
"Not helping!" Alec continues pacing.

  
With a sigh and an eye roll, Isabelle says, "Didn't Magnus bought you a shirt as a gift for you on your last date? Why don't you put that on?”

  
"Gr-great, great idea... I guess?" Alec stutters as he walks to his closet and tries to find that shirt. He thinks the shirt might be easy to find, considering how lighter the colour of the shirt is compared to all of his clothes, and he is not wrong. Pulling out the nice lavender coloured button up shirt Magnus gave him, Alec quickly put it on. He turns to his siblings and asks, "So?"

  
"10/10 bro," Jace says, giving him two thumbs up.

  
"I knew that Magnus has style but wow." Isabelle compliments. After making sure that her brother puts on a pair of black tight pants and makes himself look presentable enough, Isabelle shoves him out of the door, tells him "You're going to be late, have a nice date!" and shuts the door. Jave just laughs out loud behind her.

  
Grumbling about ungrateful siblings, Alec makes his way to Magnus's loft. Soon, he arrives and knocks on the door, palms sweating with anticipation. The door opens, reveals the beautiful warlock that is the owner of the loft. Grinning at his cutie of a shadowhunter, Magnus says, "Why, you look amazing tonight, my darling!"

  
"Yo- you too." Alec stutters. Don't get him wrong, he went on a few dates before with Magnus but his boyfriend never ceases to amaze him with his sense of fashion whenever they meet. This time he wore a red button down shirt, revealing the caramel smooth skin of his chest. Gold pieces of jewellery adorn his fingers. Necklace hung low in front of his chest. In one word, Alec can describe him as breathtaking because he is literally can't breathe properly just by looking at him.

  
"Shall we go to my club for our date this time?"

 

"You know I'm not into clubbing." Alec hates clubbing actually. Too many people there and it makes him feel uncomfortable.

  
Magnus's smile falters a little. He's proud of Pandemonium and he always wants to show his Alexander his pride. He looks down and says, "Well, we can go somewhere else if you like. Where do you like to go?"

  
Seeing the disappointment flashes on the warlock's face for a moment, Alec feels a bit guilty. Taking a deep breath, he decides, "You know what? The club might not be a bad idea. It's been a while since I visit that place anyway."

  
Magnus's head snaps back up and smiles the widest smile Alec has ever seen, and " _yes_ ," he thinks, " _that's definitely worth noisy music and annoying people_ ". Eagerly opens the portal, Magnus gestures to his boyfriend, "After you, darling."

  
The both of them steps inside the club. The music is loud and pounding, downworlders are dancing left and right. The warlock nods his head to greet others while Alec looks around, then he is being pulled to the bar stool to sit while Magnus orders two martinis. Glasses clink together as they cheer for their date. Alec hesitates to drink for a moment before he decides to just be done with it. Seeing the shadowhunter's face scrunches up at the taste, Magnus let out a small laugh at how adorable he is. They talk for while, and after a few drinks, the warlock manages to convince his boyfriend to dance. It is awkward, everyone is sweating but nevertheless, it is fun and fills with laughter.

  
The date soon comes to an end, surprisingly, without any problems this time. Now, they are standing inside Alec's room in the Institute.

  
"It was fun tonight."

  
"I think so too. I hope our next date can be just as great, or even better than this" Alec is having a goofy smile on his face and he's also a bit too drunk to have his filter on.

  
"Oh, another date for another day then." Magnus smiles in amusement. "Well, we have to say goodbye, for now."

  
Alec spontaneously holds Magnus's waist and then places a kiss on the other's lips. Magnus's eyes widen in surprise before he relaxes and kisses back. The kiss is not long, but it is enough to be memorable for the both of them in the next few days.

  
With a last peck on the shadowhunter's lips, Magnus creates a portal that leads to his loft, says his "Goodbye Alexander", and he is gone, leaving behind a happy drunk that is Alec Lightwood.

  
When Isabelle asks him about the date the next day, he smiles dreamily and says, "Magnus is quite magical." That earns him a knowing smirk from both Jace and Isabelle.

 


	5. 05 - Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss kiss fall in love ~  
> (Please ignore me lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That summary doesn't even relate to the story lol. Anyway, I like happy drunk Alec because he's adorable like that.  
> As for Jace's partner, you can just imagine whoever you like, whether it's Clace or Jimon or whatever your preference is.
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (If you see any mistake, and if you like to of course, please tell me, thank you!)

Alec is fairly sure that he is drunk. He's giggling at almost everything Jace is saying, even the ones that aren't even funny. And for some reason, Jace is not as drunk as him, and that is not fair. 

 

Everything started out fine when Jace invited Alec to hang out with him at the bar. Alec refused at first but somehow, Jace managed to change his mind. The bar wasn't as crowded as they first arrived and Alec was thankful for that. They ordered a drink for themselves and talked about their respective partner. Of course, as the conversation went on, the drinks kept coming. 

 

And look where they are now. Two drunken men sitting in the bar and giggling like some kids telling a funny secret that no adult can hear about. Luckily, Jace is still somewhat coherent; enough to urges Alec to stand up and leads both men staggering out of the bar.

\---------------------

 

A huge knock is heard. Magnus, clad in his pyjamas, looks at the front door and wonder who is it.

 

"Magnus, open the door!" Ah yes, it's Jace; but that means that his Alexander is also back and really, the warlock can't complain about it. He opens the door, only to see his boyfriend giggling and clutching onto Jace as a crutch for him to stand; not that Jace is any better, as he is leaning heavily against the door.

 

"Magnus! My Magnus!" Alec immediately lets go of Jace so he can go hug his boyfriend. Once he's in the warm embrace of his amused warlock, he says, "We went to a bar and it was funnn! I talked a lot about you, you know? About how much I loveeeee youuuuu and how much I like our cuddle sessions and oh yeah, those sexy time! And did I tell you about how much I love youuuuuuu? Because I do, like a lotttttt!"

 

Chuckled at his drunken boyfriend's drawl, Magnus adjusts his grip so that none of them will fall. He then directs Jace back to his room, and Jace, being too drunk to protest or do anything else, goes. As for Alec, Magnus just has to drag him back to their bedroom and gracefully 'dump' him onto the bed. Using his magic, he helps Alec change into more comfortable clothes to sleep in before he climbs onto the bed himself.

 

Feeling his boyfriend slips under the cover with him, Alec scoots over, wraps an arm around him and nuzzles his face into the crook of Magnus's neck. He then proceeds to leave small kisses on his neck, then his hair and all over Magnus's face.

 

"Tickle." Magnus giggles and that just fuels Alec's determination to kiss him because that is adorable and he wants to hear the cute sound again. After a while, Magnus gently pushes the drunken man's face away, earning a pout from him. Laughing a little, he says, "Ok Alexander, you are drunk darling. Just go to sleep. I bet you will have a killer headache tomorrow."

 

Alec whines a bit because he wants more kisses, a lot more kisses actually; but he's also very tired so he decides to just listen to Magnus. With droopy eyelids flutter as he tries to look at the warlock one last time and a final peck on the lips, he falls asleep. Magnus just pulls him closer, kissing his forehead and wishing his shadowhunter a good night sleep before falling asleep himself.

\---------------------

 

"Ughhhh, I hate hangovers. I have regrets now. Magnus, never let me go and get drunk again please." Alec grumbles as he enters the kitchen, head in his hands as he is sporting a pounding headache.

 

"Oh darling, where is the fun in that? Plus you gave me a lot of kisses yesterday. Drunk you is so cute!" Magnus says as he puts down a cup of coffee in front of Alec and ignores his splutter. "Here, just let me help you cure your oh so aching pain, but don't tell Jace when he wakes up, ok?" He says with a wink, earning a small laugh from his boyfriend.

 

A blue flow of magic emits from the warlock's hand and curls around Alec's head. Soon, the pain is gone and his head is clear.

 

"Thank you," Alec says in relief.

 

"No problem darling," Magnus replies.

 

And they share a kiss to start their day.


	6. 06 - Wearing each others’ clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus in Alec's hoodie, what more can you ask for?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just *squeal* I love this prompt so much because it is ADORABLE!
> 
> Also, is unglamoured even a word??? Please tell me if I'm wrong???
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, kudos and comment!  
> (Please, and if you like of course, tell me if I make mistakes)

It has been a month since Alec and Magnus decided to move in together. Now, they are living in Magnus's loft and Alec loves it. He's happy because every day, he gets to see his boyfriend, spending time with him and falling asleep with him. He especially loves seeing Magnus's face when he goes to sleep and when he wakes up in the morning. The shadowhunter adores his love's face whenever he puts on makeup, but without them, combine with those unglamoured cat eyes, Magnus is simply _beautiful_ , and Alec is glad to be the only few who can see this side of the warlock.

 

Due to being the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus has plenty of clients, and that also means he has to use magic a lot. Because of that, it is not an unusual sight for Alec to see his love taking a nap on the sofa when he walks in the loft after finishing his business. Intending to wake Magnus up, Alec bends down so his face is in line with Magnus's. He has to admit, the warlock is just adorable when he is sleeping.

 

Alec's hand on Magnus's shoulder suddenly freezes when he notices what his boyfriend is wearing. A pair of tight pants showing off Magnus's gorgeous legs is something the shadowhunter is starting to get used to, but right now, he is also wearing Alec's black hoodie; the one that he himself complain about so many times but Alec still keeps it. It looks a size or two bigger on his frame and the sleeves are a bit too long, but his hands curl around the edges, making a fist out of each side. Honestly, the shadowhunter could have squeal at the cuteness the warlock is displaying but he rather not because he has a reputation to keep. Instead, he pulls out his phone to take a picture (Bless the creation of cell phone) and make it his phone's wallpaper as he grins in satisfaction. He then proceeds to wake Magnus by placing a kiss on his nose, then his cheeks, and then his mouth.

 

Sensing a disturbance, Magnus's eyes flutter open to see his boyfriend's face. With a smile, he greets, "Hello Alexander, nice to see you finally back."

 

"Well, can't let you wait now can I." Alec grins.

 

"Of course! Now, how about we order some take-out food and then get ready for dinner?" Magnus says as he slowly pushing himself up and invites Alec to sit with him.

 

Agreeing with that idea, the shadowhunter immediately sits on the couch and hugs Magnus tightly. "You are more cuddly than usual, my dear Alexander. What is the occasion?" The warlock asks.

 

Shaking his head, Alec says, "Nothing, it's just that I can see you are wearing my hoodie."

 

That manages to make Magnus blushes a little; resulting in the shadowhunter reminding himself that he _needs_ self-control. "Oh it's- it's just that it is a bit cold and all. I can return it to you if you want to."

 

"Did I just make you, a 400-something-years-old warlock, blush and stutter? Oh, this is gold, but no, you don't have to return it. You look cute wearing it." Ignoring the warlock's protest, he continues, "I love seeing you in my clothes. Let me have a moment to indulge myself, please?"

 

"Fine, but only because I get you to cuddle me like this." Magnus huffs playfully before he makes himself comfortable in Alec's embrace.

 

The couple stays like that for a long while before one of them realises that they haven't called to order the food and both groan in both annoyance and a tiny bit of hunger.


	7. 07 - Cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is a fan of the series... Well not everyone because Alec doesn't know what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this idea ... I also really like confident Alec.... I like a lot of stuff....
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, kudos and comment!  
> (Please, and if you like of course, tell me if I make mistakes)

"Magnus? Do we really have to cosplay? What even is cosplay?" Alec asks.

 

"Well my dear Alexander, cosplay is a contraction of the words costume play, a performance art in which participants, called cosplayers, wear costumes and fashion accessories to represent a specific character." Magnus finished within one breath. "Thank you, Wikipedia." He mutters.

 

"Ohhhhh-kay? Then who am I then?"

 

"Tch, tch, tch, you ask way too many questions, my love. You should feel lucky that you are a cosplaying as a shadowhunter because most of them wear black almost all the time, and well, your choice of fashion is close enough."

 

Deciding to ignore his boyfriend's comment, Alec gestures toward the signs all over his body, "And these fake tattoos you drew on me?"

 

"Oh, they are called runes in the book. They are like symbols that grant shadowhunters their supernatural abilities."

 

This time, the younger man raises one eyebrow as he looks at Magnus. Magnus has always been the fashionable one, hands down, but what he's wearing now is really something else. He looks like he's wearing extravagant clothing and the shirt shows off his lean tan chest, being covers by layers of gold low-hanging necklaces. Alec has to admit, his boyfriend is really sexy in that costume. "How about you? What are you cosplaying as?"

 

"I'm a warlock! You know, in The Mortal Instruments, a love between a shadowhunter and a warlock is almost forbidden, so here we are, reenacting that love. Isn't it romantic?" Magnus claps his hands like a child, a wide smile appears on his face. He looks like an enthusiastic child and Alec loves seeing him happy like that.

 

"Now, You are just adorable looking like that!" Alec laughs and hugs the older man, nuzzling his face in the other's hair.

 

"I am not adorable, I'm supposed to be a powerful warlock! You should fear me!" Pushing his boyfriend's face away, he continues, "And stop that, it took me hours to do this hair, you know."

 

"Nah, I don't-" Before Alec can finish his sentence, the door bursts open. Isabelle and Simon walk in, both in their own cosplays for the characters in the book.

 

"Woohoooooo, Comic-Con time, gentlemen!" Simon shouts, making both men in the room flinch in surprise.

 

"Yeahhhhh, can't wait for the book signing and meet Cassandra Clare!" Isabelle says.

 

"Yeah, who knows, maybe one day they're gonna make a TV show or a movie out it!" Simon chimes in.

 

"Ohhhh that's gonna be so cool! Anyway, come on guys, let's go or we're gonna be late!" Isabelle chimes in, "You guys are the only one left!"

 

"Oh my God Izzy, can you keep your volume lower?" Alec facepalms in embarrassment.

 

"Sorry big bro, can't hear you ~" His sister sings while laughing. "Anyway, we will wait in the car with everyone, we'll give you 5 minutes for alone time, ok love bird?" And then she's gone with Simon, both are laughing at the other two in the room.

 

"It's just 10 a.m. in the morning, she didn't need to do that," Alec complains.

 

"Oh Alexander, give her a break. She's going to meet one of her favourite authors so of course she's excited." Magnus laughs.

 

"Well, I have my favourite person right here," Alec smirks and then pulls his boyfriend for a kiss. It takes a while before they stop kissing and when they pull away, both are breathing a bit heavily.

 

"Well we have to go now, can't let the others wait, can we?" Alec whispers.

 

"Yeah, let us go," Magnus whispers back, a playful grin now settles on his face

 

With the last peck on the lips, Alec wraps his arm around Magnus's waist and both of them walks out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Alec realises that Comic-Con is total chaos.  
> (And later, he may or may not ask Magnus to put on his warlock costume and makeup when they do the deeds ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))


	8. 08 - Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So remember the kinda unimportant detail of the lavender colour button up shirt in chapter 4? This is where it comes from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3 A.M right now and I don't know what I just wrote. Anyway, I am no fashion expert so don't sue me lol
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

"Next time I'll be the one to choose our date location," Alec grumbles.

 

"Sure darling, whatever you want," Magnus replies distractedly.

 

The two are in a shopping mall and it's Magnus's idea of a perfect date. Alec doesn't think so. The only thing he like about this date is that Izzy decided to not tag along with them because she knew it's a date; if not, oh Angel, Alec doesn't want to think about it.

 

Right now, they are in the Burberry shop. The shadowhunter still can't believe some of the prices they offer for clothes. But like a dutiful boyfriend though, he just sits on a plush chair while waiting for the warlock to finish his round of shopping in there before they finish the date.

 

"Alexander!"

 

"Yes, Magnus?" Alec perks up, thinking they can finally move on.

 

"Can you come here for a sec?"

 

"Sure."

 

When he walks toward the changing room, he sees that his boyfriend is holding up a lavender coloured button up shirt that is a size or two too big for his own body. Knowing what is going on, he says, "No."

 

"Oh come on Alexander, just one."

 

"No Magnus!"

 

"We can go after this ~" Magnus grins.

 

"...Ok, fine." Alec reluctantly takes the shirt and head into the changing room. A moment later, he steps out. Magnus freezes at the sight. He knows his boyfriend is hot already but Angel, that shirt is just making him feel all kinds of weirdness, good ones mind you, when he looks at him. Making up his mind, he says, "We are taking it."

 

"What?"

 

"I'm going to buy this for you darling, just think it as a thank you gift for tolerating my plan of dating in the shopping mall."

 

"But Magnus, have you seen the price?"

 

"Hush now, I can definitely afford it!"

 

"But you don't have-"

 

"Please Alexander, just let me buy this once for you ok?"

 

Alec doesn't know why his boyfriend insists on buying this shirt but if they can get out as soon as possible, he just has to comply. "Ok," he agrees before goes back in to change his shirt.

 

Once Magnus pays for the shirt ("$575! Why are they so expensive?" Alec complains), they are done with the shopping and the date comes to an end.

 

Now standing in front of Magnus's loft, the warlock finally hands his boyfriend back the bag that has his new shirt in it. While returning it, Magnus leans in for a kiss and Alec accepts it with a smile. It's a sweet kiss that makes both of them feel warm and tingling inside when they pull away. Magnus says, "A date always end with a kiss from me to you."

 

"Well, maybe next time it will be from me to you instead of the other way around then." The shadowhunter says it as if it's a challenge that he will love to participate in.

 

Smirking, Magnus replies, "Well, we'll see." He pauses and then leans in to whisper in Alec's ear, "Also, I like seeing you in the shirt I just bought for you. You look pretty hot in it, handsome."

 

Pulling away, Magnus goes into his loft with a "Goodbye Alexander, have a goodnight dreaming of me" while Alec just stands frozen in shock and embarrassment. The shadowhunter is blushing so hard right now and he's glad that his boyfriend went inside. Shaking his head, Alec walks away, hoping the blush has lessened somewhat while his head is still repeating the warlock's words.

 

On the other side of the door, Magnus has his back against the door and his shoulders shaking as he covers his mouth with his hands to prevent himself from laughing out loud. 


	9. 09 - Hanging out with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picnic day with aunt Izzy and uncle Jace!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I know I forget to upload yesterday so today, it's double chapters day again! (I'm really sorry btw)
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, kudos and comment!  
> (Please, and if you like of course, tell me if I make mistakes)

It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and so, Lightwood-Bane family decides to have a picnic today.

 

Rafael and Max are both extremely excited for it and they are not afraid to show it. The moment they find out that they are going to have a picnic with their family, they are like a pair of bouncing balls of energy.

 

"When are we going tomorrow daddy?" Rafael asks.

 

"We will go at 10 in the morning, Raf."

 

"Papa, will aunt Izzy and uncle Jace be there?" Max questions.

 

"Of course, my little blueberry. Now children, why don't you all calm down and save that energy for tomorrow."

 

The little shadowhunter and warlock both have a tough time going to sleep but they eventually tire themselves out.

 

The next morning comes sooner than both Magnus and Alec expected. While they are still cuddling with each other in their sleep, the children are already awake. Tiny thumping steps are soon to be heard as they are both running to their parents' room, shouting "Picnic day! Picnic day!”

 

Magnus is always annoyed when his beauty sleep is being interrupted but this is his and Alec's beloved children so he just knows he can't be mad at them. Shaking his husband's shoulder, He says, "Wake up darling," only to receives a tighter hug and a groan from him.

 

"We really should have made it as a surprise instead of telling them first."

 

"Oh darling, maybe next time." Magnus winks at the shadowhunter.

 

And so both of them get up to get ready for the day.

 

When they finally arrive at the park at 10:15, Isabelle and Jace are already at the park waiting.

 

"Took you long enough." Jace huffs in fake annoyance.

 

"Uncle Jace! Aunt Izzy!" The two children shout as they run to their aunt and uncle. Isabelle and Jace laugh as they embrace their nephews.

 

"How is my favourite pair of shadowhunter and warlock doing?" Isabelle asks.

 

Both boys giggle before Rafael answers, "We are both fine, aunty!"

 

"Now, I thought we are your favourite pair of shadowhunter and warlock," Magnus says, putting on a fake pout.

 

"Well, things change," Jace says as he winks at the laughing children. " _Oh Angel, our nephews are adorable_ ," both Isabelle and Jace think.

 

The younger boy suddenly asks, "Can we play in the sandbox over there, daddy?"

 

"Yeah, can we daddy?" The older echoes his question.

 

"Sure, you guys can go play." Alec smiles at his sons as they run to the sandbox.

 

"Try not to dirty your clothes, ok my darlings?" Magnus shouts after them, receiving a synchronised "Ok Papa!"

 

Chuckling at their nephews, Isabelle then turns to look at Alec and his husband, eyes soften as she says, "I'm so glad you guys manage to build up this happy family."

 

"With these two kids around, everything is so lively now." Jace continues her words.

 

Looking fondly at his children, with one hand on Magnus's waist, Alec smiles and says, "Yeah, we are lucky enough to meet and adopt them."

 

"And we never regret that decision, right Alexander?"

 

"Right."

 

Soon enough, Isabelle and Jace decide that they want to spend more time with their nephews, so they join Max and Rafael in what seems to be a game of treasures hunting. The married couple is sitting together in the shade of the big tree in the park. Both are wearing a big smile on their faces as they look at their family.

 

"You know, it is unfortunate that biscuit and Samantha didn't make."

 

"I'm kinda glad Simon is not here today. I hear him rambling on a daily basis so it's nice to take a break once in a while." Receiving disapproving frown, Alec quickly says, "You know I'm joking right? Of course I wish that they are both here to enjoy the day with us."

 

Leaning back to Alec's chest, Magnus sighs in comfort, "I wish this day lasts forever."

 

"Me too, but we all know it's not going to happen," tightening his arms around the warlock, Alec continues, "so why don't we just enjoy the moment for now?"

 

Magnus hums in agreement and they are finally enjoying every second of the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone catch that first line from Undertale *hint hint, wink wink*   
> Not a huge fan of it but I really like that quote :)


	10. 10 - With animal ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potion making gone wrong and ends in cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of mistakes here since I have to write this chap on my iPad. Sorry T_T  
> Also, change of plan. I might not be able to access the internet with my computer for the next few days so I MIGHT not be able to upload, but once it's all good, I will upload all the days that I miss in one go!
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

_Boom!_

 

When the shadowhunters are on their way to visit Magnus, they hear a loud explosion coming from inside the warlock's loft. Thinking something is wrong, they rush inside, not bother to knock anymore. The place looks normal, nothing is out of place. This causes all of them to stand in the middle of the guest room with confusion on each of their faces. The shadowhunters are soon startle by the sound of Magnus staggers into the room. Fearing that his boyfriend is hurt, Alec runs to him.

 

"Magnus! What's going on? Are you hurt?" He asks while his eyes quickly check his body to see if there is anything wrong.

 

"Oh Alexander, I'm not hurt or anything," Magnus tries to lessen his worry but it doesn't seems to be working.

 

"Are you su-" Alec's voice fails him as he looks up at the warlock.

 

Silence fills the room for a moment.

 

Confused, Magnus asks, "Darling, are you alright?"

 

"Erm, Magnus, you might want to check the mirror..." Clary trails off as she points to his head.

 

Looking at the small mirror hanging on the wall, the warlock's eyes widen. He can see that on top of his head, there is a set of what seems to be cat ears. One ear twitches lightly as if to show his irritation. " _Another potion gone wrong is the result to this! And the shadowhunters has to come at this hour too, how embarrassing_!" He thinks. Luckily, Magnus knows that it is just temporary and probably lasts for about a day, or that's what he hope anyway.

 

"... We can come back at another time, Magnus." Alec offers as the silence stretches itself.

 

"... It's alright Alexander, just a small mishap. You can stay." Magnus assures them. He really doesn't want anyone see him like this though.

 

The archer is silence after that, but the truth is his hands are itching to fondle those cute ears.

 

"Actually, we have reports to fill in right now so we're just gonna go. Alec, you can stay here, we have enough people to fill those out already." Isabelle pipes up and then starts pushing everyone else out of the loft (Magnus silently wants to high five her for that). With a final waves and an excited "See you!", they are gone.

 

Now that they are alone together, Alec feels awkward. He starts fumbling with his shirt to get the itch away. Magnus sighs as he looks at his adorable boyfriend. Soon enough, he takes the shadowhunter's hand, earning a startled look from him, and leads them to the sofa so they can cuddle with each other like they usually do when they are alone nowadays. Taking the invitation, Alec quickly wraps his arms around Magnus when they are comfortable on the sofa. This time, the quietness is out a peace and comfort. The archer then buries his face in Magnus's shoulder and mumbles something.

 

"What is it darling? You know I can't hear you when do that."

 

"CanItouchyoucatearsplease?" Alec lifts his head to say it quickly, his face already red from all the blushing.

 

"Alexander, you need to slow down your speech for me to hear you properly." The warlock grins. Oh he heard him just fine, but he wants to tease him a bit more.

 

"Can, can I touch your, your cat ears, please?" Now, the shadowhunter is just tripping all over his words.

 

Laughing softly, Magnus takes his boyfriend's hands and put them near his ears. "Go ahead."

 

With shaky hands, Alec starts petting the ears lightly. The petting turns into fondling as he gains more courage seeing Magnus looks so relax. As soon as he does that, the warlock shivers. Thinking that he is uncomfortable, Alec stops and asks, "Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?"

 

"Oh it's alright darling, keep doing that. It feels really nice actually." The older of the two says as he nuzzles more into Alec's hands like a cat, eyes closing.

 

" _Oh he is so cute like this!_ " The shadowhunter thinks as he continues his caress. A few moments later, Magnus feels like falling asleep as he is nodding his head on Alec's shoulder, trying to stay awake.

 

"Sleep, my love," Alec whispers as he tightens his hug while still stroking his cat ears, "I'm here when you wake up."

 

"Mhmm." Magnus hums. Before falling into the sweet embrace of sleep, he feels the touch of a kiss on his for head and he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to let one of them wears cat ears bandana or whatever it called, but it is just so awkward thinking about it tbh lol.
> 
> Also, I desperately want Magnus to show his cat eyes during this because it will fit with the theme. But then again I think Alec has not gain enough level to unlock Magnus's backstory or his warlock mark lol
> 
> (Still praying that my cousin will fix the wifi soon lol)


	11. 11 - Wearing kigurumis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onesies movie night ... anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short but I really am trying to upload up to date, so here I am, sitting at a coffee shop to try to gain some free internet lol.  
> This one is short and messy because I'm in a hurry sorry!
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, kudos and comment!  
> (Please, and if you like of course, tell me if I make mistakes)

"... Magnus, what are you wearing?" Alec asks. Standing before him, his husband, the famous and powerful warlock Magnus Bane, is wearing what seems to be a fox onesie. 

 

For Magnus, he's standing in the living room, giving Alec a sheepish grin and a small wave. Before he can answer, two sets of children footsteps are heard through the house. 

 

"Daddy! Welcome home!" Soon enough, the shadowhunter is being surrounded by his two sons as they jump up and down in excitement. "Look, dad, look at what Papa bought for us!" Immediately, Alec notices Max is wearing a penguin onesie while Rafael is wearing a red panda onesie. By now, he is very confused with why his whole family decides to dress like this, especially right when it about to be bed time. 

 

"So Alexander, I know you are wondering why we are wearing these," Magnus rolls his eyes when his husband raises an eyebrow as if saying "Ya think?" before continues, "and we have a good reason for that, right dearies?" He turns to ask his sons.

 

"Uh huh, daddy! Since you are free tomorrow," Rafael starts, Max chimes in, "Papa said we can make a pillow fort together while wearing these cute onesies and then watch some movies and fall asleep together!" 

 

Alec crosses his arms around his chest, pretending to look like he is thinking. "Alright, I guess we can do that." He smiles as the children cheer. Suddenly, Magnus snaps his fingers and Alec current clothes disappear and replace by a wolf onesie.

 

"It's a uniform for this event. No onesie, no joining." The warlock says casually as he waves his hands to magic the pillows into a fort. "Alright, now we can start!"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

They are in the middle of watching Over the Garden Wall when the couple notices that Max and Rafael have fallen asleep.

 

"Well, this sure is nice," Magnus whispers as both of them shift around to make sure the children are comfortable.

 

"Yeah, I like moments like this too." After a moment of thinking, Alec says, "Why am I the wolf?"

 

"Oh, because you are my cute wolf husband." The warlock laughs slyly.

 

"... Sounds fake but ok..." But really though, Alec has already figured out why. Careful not to wake Max and Rafael up, he points out one finger and pokes Magnus in the ribs with it. The other is startled by it but quickly recover and gets his own revenge. After a few giggles and silent laughs, they are shushing themselves when the boys snuggling closer to both of them.

 

"Well then, I guess it is time for us to sleep too, darling," the warlock suggests.

 

"Yeah, let's sleep." 

 

They're both wrapping their arms around the boys a bit tighter by this point.

 

"Goodnight Alexander," Magnus says

 

"Goodnight Magnus," Alec replies

 

"And goodnight to our sons too." They say together before they themselves fall asleep also.

 

 

 


	12. 12 - Making out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So ... making out? (I honestly don't know how to write a proper summary lol, the summary)
> 
> Also, this is a mafia!AU and rough make out sessions are my jam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written anything pass kissing, neither have I have a bf or gf to make out and so not planning to have any soon, so I'm writing this purely base on reading other's fanfic and watch tv shows lol
> 
> Also, my internet is finally fixed so I'm just gonna do some editing and the upload the rest of what I still owe up until now lol
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A figure emerges from the dark hidden alley

 

"Bane," Alec greets.

 

"And a good day for you too, Lightwood, or should I call you _Alexander_?"

 

"What are you doing here? This is not your place," the younger growls, no hint of friendliness showing.

 

"Oh you know, to meet a certain someone." Magnus grins.

 

And indeed he is here for a person. That person is none other than Alec Lightwood, the first son of the Lightwood family. As for himself, Magnus is the head of the Bane family, after his father died a few years ago. Both families involve in different underground activities and are so powerful that the police are too afraid to interfere unless it is necessary. Not only that, the rivalry runs deep between the two families as they are constantly fighting for power for who knows how long.  

 

 

As for the two main character of this story, their relationship with each other differs from time to time; from lovers to rivals. Of course, the lovers part is a secret that they can never reveal and so they set up secret meetings whenever their schedules are free for the night just so they can catch up with each other. Sometimes it's for a chat or two, and sometimes it's just heavy make out sessions.

 

Tonight seems to be the night for the latter option.

 

As soon as they are just a few centimetres away, Alec grabs the front of Magnus's shirt and slams him against the alley wall before claiming his lips in one swift move. There is no teasing in the kiss. Magnus bites Alec's bottom lips roughly, causing the other man's mouth to open a bit in pain, a perfect opportunity for him to slip his tongue in and intertwine with Alec's, and soon enough, they are caught in a heated battle to fight for dominance.

 

Between the rounds of manhandling, hands are sliding in each other's shirt, scratching and caressing at the same time, causing a string of moans and sighs comes out in between their kisses.

 

"Alexander," Magnus whispers.

 

"Magnus," Alec answers just as quiet.

 

Nothing shows gentleness in all of these make out sessions. And yet somehow, they're always able to convey how much they understand, love and worry for each other, especially when both knows that their job in the underground world can cause one of them to lose their life quite easily.

 

Before they can take a step further and get down with some 'business', Alec's phone rings. Sighing in annoyance, he answers his phone.

 

"This better worth it."

 

"Oh sure bro, we are able to navigate our target and we need you to lead the team here." It is Jace calling.

 

"Oh fine, give me ten minutes." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Alec cut off the call.

 

After fixing their clothes to look decent, Magnus pulls Alec into a kiss. "Well then, goodbye Alexander. Until next time!"

 

"Be careful, don't let my people catch you," Alec calls after him.

 

"Oh darling, you shouldn't underestimate me." And soon enough, he is gone

 

Leaving behind him, a smirking Alec Lightwood, also known as his lover/rival, goes to deal with his own gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never known that writing just a make out scene is so difficult and uncomfortable. I applause ppl who are able to write smut scenes so wonderfully. 
> 
> Also, I was listening to Adam Lambert while writing this lol


	13. 13 - Eating ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new ice cream location for a date? What can be better than that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I LOVE those taiyaki ice cream lol
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

Magnus and Alec are lying on the sofa together during their afternoon break when suddenly out of nowhere, Magnus asks, "Alexander... do you like ice cream?"

 

"Everyone likes ice cream Magnus," Alec answers carelessly, still focus on finishing his book.

 

"Oh, I always know you have you have a sweet tooth! Come on, let's go, darling!"

 

"Wait, what?" Before the shadowhunter can question more, his boyfriend already pulls him up and snaps his fingers to change their clothes to something more presentable.

 

"Let us go on a date, Alexander! I heard there is this new shop that sells Taiyaki Ice Creams. It sounds interesting!"

 

"Taiya-what?" Alec is very confused now.

 

"Taiyaki! You know, the fish-shape cake we bought to eat on our last date in Japan. This time though, they put ice cream in it!" Magnus is very excited because he's always willing to try new stuff.

 

Alec just wordlessly lets his warlock open a portal and drags him to the place.

 

They don't consider the long line that is waiting for the ice cream though so Magnus just sheepishly smiles at Alec while he just looks at the line, not amused at all.

 

"If you planned this out then we don't have to wait a long line now."

 

"Well ... I can magic two taiyaki?"

 

"No, Magnus, we have to pay for it."

 

"... I'm sorry." The warlock looks down dejectedly. He was so looking forward to this spontaneous ice cream date and now it is ruined.

 

Looking at his boyfriend's saddened face, Alec can't help but says, "Ok fine, we can wait," before turns Magnus's face up to kiss him lightly on his forehead as a comfort. Of course, that lifts Magnus's spirit again, and together, they make it to the back of the line to wait.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

When it is their turn, the sun is already starting to set and their legs are really tired. Seeing the couple, the owner says, "Aha, you guys are lucky, we only have two fish shaped cones left," that earns a chorus of "Awww" from those who are standing behind them, "yeah, sorry. Now, what do you guys want?"

 

"Can I have a matcha flavour taiyaki?" Magnus orders before turning to the shadowhunter. "What do you want darling?"

 

"Erm, can I just have chocolate flavour?" Alec says and with a nod, the owner turns away to make the taiyaki.

 

After paying for the cone and thank the owner, the couple is sitting on the chair nearby and enjoy the food.

 

"Mhm, definitely worth the wait!" Magnus closes his eyes as he enjoys the flavour.

 

"Yeah." The shadowhunter is smiling at his boyfriend's happy face. "Satisfies?"

 

"Uh huh! Thank you for coming along and wait with me." The warlock says in gratitude.

 

"Of course, how can it be a date without one of us?" Alec jokes.

 

They spend the rest of the time exchanging flavours, sharing kisses, leaning against each other and just enjoy the rest of the date.

 

"We should invite your siblings and our friends to come and have this delicious snack next time we have a picnic."

 

"Yeah, sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus spontaneous plan was a success. He should do it more, or so he thought.


	14. 14 - Genderswapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Isabelle and Jace are the new students.
> 
> Maggie has her eyes on Alex though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, I'm like 3 days late with this because of the shitty internet... I'm sorry and please be patience because I also have a lot of school work to deal with T_T  
> Also, I'm taking way too much effort for this chapter lol, it is not worth it but I live for fem! Magnus and High school!AU lol
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

"Hey, Mag! Maggie! MARGARET BANE!" Upon hearing her full name, Maggie turns her head to look at her friend, Clary.

 

"Yes, what is so important that you have to scream out my full name, my dear Clarissa Fairchild?"

 

"Have you heard of the new students who are coming to school today?" Clary asks once she catches up to her.

 

"Yeah, I hope they are cute." Maggie jokes.

 

The other rolls her eyes at her antics, but as she is about to reply, Mr Luke Garroway, the principle of the New York Institute high school, is calling both of their names. Part worried and part curious, the two girls approach him.

 

"Ah yes, Ms Clarissa and Ms Margaret," he sees both of them cringes a bit at their full name but ignores them and gestures his arm toward the new faces, "today we have three new students coming to our school. I want you to help them and show them around the school. Can I trust you two young ladies with that?"

 

"Of course, Mr Garroway." They say at the same time.

 

"Good, I'll be going now. Have a nice day!"

 

When he is gone, the girls turn back to their new peers. In front of them stand two girls, who seem to look like twins and a guy. All three of them are pleasant to look at, Maggie has to admit, but the girl that looks shyest of the three immediately catches her attention. The girl is a bit taller than her, has pale skin and beautiful long hair dark as midnight. She wears pretty casual clothes, more for comfort rather than for fashion. But what really draw her in though are the girl's _warm_ hazel eyes.

 

Maggie snaps back to reality when guy speaks, "Hey, I'm Jace Lightwood,"

 

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood, and this is my twin, Alex Lightwood." One of the twins introduces herself before she gestures to her sister.

 

"You know I can introduce myself right, Izzy?" Alex whispers to Isabelle but she just shrugs and grins.

 

' _Cute_ ' Maggie thinks before she decides to speak up. "Hello dearies, my name is Margaret, but please, call me Maggie."

 

"And as you heard Mr Garroway said my name, I'm Clarissa but call me Clary. Nice to meet all of you!" The redhead says excitedly.

 

After they done making friends with each other, with Clary and Jace somehow become friendly with each other very quickly (Maggie wiggles her eyebrows and giggles but Clary ignores her) and Maggie chatting up about with Isabelle while trying to know more about Alex, they part ways when the school bell rings. Clary, Jace and Isabelle all have chemistry class next so they go together. The other two both have Literature so Maggie invites Alex to walk with her.

 

"So ... do you like it here?" Maggie asks.

 

"I don't know yet, but meeting people friendly like you guys, I guess it's a good first day of school." Alex smiles shyly.

 

"Well, I'm glad I made a good first impression." Maggie giggles.

 

The walk to class is silent after that, but it is not uncomfortable. Taking a glance back, the shorter girl notices Alex's face is red as if she is blushing. She keeps looking at Maggie until she turns away when the other glances her way. This puts a grin on Maggie's face and so she decides to do something risky at the end of the school today.

 

In Literature class, Alex nervously introduces herself before taking a sit beside her new friend. The other girl passes her a small note, gives her a smile and then turns back to listen to the teacher, or pretend to anyway. Curious, Alex unfolds the small note. It says:

 

_Sorry for the sudden request but can_

_we meet on the rooftop after school?_

 

 

 

Curious at this, Alex tries not to stare at Maggie. She has to admit, the moment her eyes set on the other girl, her heart beats faster ("Just a bit", she tells herself) and she feels a strange kind of attraction toward her. To her, Maggie is _beautiful._ She has one side of her head shaved while keeping long dark strands of hair on the other side, and if she pays attention, Alex might even see purple glitters at the tip of those locks of hair. Not only that, she seems to be a fashionista because those clothes look expensive and also amazing on her.

 

Being the eldest of the family, or that's what she claims to be while Izzy doesn't like to agree to that, she's afraid to disappoint her strict parents, therefore, no one knows that she's a lesbian, besides Izzy because her sister knows everything for some reason. For this reason, Alex hesitates to accept the request but quickly shakes her head because she thinks that Maggie probably only want to have a chat as a friend to ask more about her experience on the first day of school. Seeing that the shorter girl is glancing back at her, still waiting for her answer, she quickly gives a small nod before looks ahead toward the teacher, focusing back on the lesson. 

 

Seeing Alex nodded, Maggies sends her a small smile then look away, not noticing that the other girl is blushing again at that smile. 

 

_\- After School -_

 

Alex says goodbye to Clary and tells her siblings to wait at the gate for her before heading to the rooftop, annoyed that Izzy is wiggling her eyebrows at her and giggles for some reason while Jace is still clueless. Once she reaches the rooftop, she's surprised the door leads to it is unlocked. Pushing it open, she immediately notices Maggie is already there, her back facing her. ' _This looks like a scene from those anime things Izzy likes to watch_ ' Alex thinks.

 

Hearing the door opens, Maggie turns around with a bright smile, "You are here! How is your day at school?"

 

' _I knew it._ ' Alex thinks bitterly. "Oh you know, it's school so ..." She trails off.

 

"Yeah, I know." The other girl chuckles.

 

"How did you get permission to be up here anyway?" Really, Alex wants to know how.

 

"Oh, I have my own ways but I'm not telling you ~" Maggie sings out the last word.

 

Chuckling awkward at her, the taller girl decides not to delve into it anymore. "So yeah, what do you want to meet me here for?"

 

"You are cute," Maggie says out of nowhere

 

"Wha-what?" Startle is an understatement for Alex, she is shocked. 

 

"I said you are cute."

 

"Thank, thank y-"

 

Maggie looks nervous when she cuts her off her thanks. "Would you like to hang out?"

 

"Hangout? As friends?" Alex really doesn't want to keep her hopes up.

 

"Duh, a friend," Maggie rolls her eyes before saying, "No, of course not, I'm asking you out to hang out with me as a date. Look if you are straight then I'm sorry al-"

 

"N-no, I, uh, I accept your invitation!" Now it is Alex's turn to cuts the other off.

 

"Well, that's great then!" The shorter girl claps her hands in excitement. Alex finds it adorable. 

 

"But, but how do you know I'm not straight?"

 

"My gaydar never wrong, darling." Maggie grins as the other blushes at the pet name. "Don't be worry, I, myself, am a freewheeling bisexual, out and proud."

 

"Oh..."

 

"Is something wrong, darling?"

 

"Nothing... It just that, I'm not out yet. I'm afraid everyone will be disappointed in me if I'm a lesbian." Alex answers, looking down to her shoes.

 

Feeling sad for her, Maggie steps closer to her, tilting her head up so she can look at her eyes and smiles at her. "Alex, it's alright if you are not out yet, I'll not push you. We can go at a slow pace so you are comfortable with this. In fact, I'll be there for you if you choose to make it public."  


"... Okay. Thanks, Maggie." The taller girl sends a shy smile back and Maggie practically gives her a beam of satisfaction. Alex suddenly remembers that her siblings are still waiting for her at the gate. Gathering all her courage, she gives Maggie a quick hug. The other is surprised but soon relaxes and returns the hug before pulling away. 

 

"I, uh, I gotta go. My siblings are waiting." Alex stutters. 

 

"Alright. How about we meet at the park on Saturday at 1 in the afternoon, Alexandra?"

 

"Sur-" Alex is heading toward the door before she freezes at what Maggie just called her. "Wait, what? How did you my full name?"

 

"Lucky guess. I like it, by the way." Maggie grins. 

 

"Thank, thank you. No one calls me that you know? I don't really like it when people call me that."

 

"I'm sorry Alex if you don't like it I won't-"

 

Shaking her head, Alex blushes as she says, "No! I, I like hearing you say my full name like that. You can call me that. Well, I have to go now, bye Maggie!" She then quickly runs down the stairs to avoid any more embarrassments. 

 

Still standing on the rooftop, Maggie looks up to the clear blue sky, smiling the biggest smile she can muster.

 

"Well then, can't wait for Saturday to spend the day with you, Alexandra." She whispers to no one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always laugh at that typical rooftop scenes in anime for some reason lol


	15. 15 - In a different clothing style (Visual Kei, gyaru, lolita, ect. )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gothic Lolita is life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I don't know how to describe clothing in English ok? lol  
> So I'm just gonna give you guys the ref pics
> 
> Magnus: http://i.imgur.com/JWQY91E.png
> 
> Alec: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/01/15/10/0115105cd1d36055bf85fa9a002aa783.jpg

Today, Magnus invites his boyfriend to the Pandemonium club because he has some sort of special costume party there, and he is very convincing just by using his puppy eyes. Really now, how can Alec refuse to _that_?

 

So here he is, in Magnus's loft because he has no idea what the theme is and just decides to let the warlock dresses him up. Magnus is looking for something suitable for him in his walk-in wardrobe and Alec has no idea how he's going to get anything his size, probably just resize it by magic. 

 

"Ah hah! The perfect outfit for you!" Magnus comes out of the wardrobe, holding a fancy silk black shirt with semi-transparent long sleeves, four lines of buttons and a jabot collar. It goes along with a pair of dark formal pants and a pair of black formal shoes. At least Alec is okay with that but he still has the urge to ask. 

 

"Uh ... Magnus, what theme does your party have? Why are we wearing clothes that look like they are from the Victorian era?" 

 

"Well, after our recent trip to Japan, I've found this fashion trend called Gothic Lolita. I'm quite interested in it so I want to throw a party with this theme. Now don't be shy, darling, wear them!" Magnus says as he shoves the clothes into Alec's hands and urges him to go change in the bathroom. When his Alexander steps out, he can't help but admire this tall, dark and handsome man that is his cutie of a shadowhunter. The costume is just perfect on him and the warlock has never been so glad to discover this trend. While fussing over his boyfriend, Magnus doesn't notice that Alec is staring at him and his costume. 

 

The warlock is wearing a black long coat with dark elegant patterns sewn on it. Underneath it, he wears a charcoal black lolita blouse with jabot collar. He's also wearing formal pants and shoes like Alec. ' _That coat hugs his body deliciously._ ' Alec thinks before shaking that thought out of his head and blushes. He soon pulls out of his daydream by Magnus's voice.

 

"Alexander? Now that we are done with your costume, what do you think of mine?" Now, Magnus has a silver long necklace that hangs low over his chest, silver rings on his fingers and a pair of _black frilly fingerless gloves._ Oh Angel, Alec really want to just jump his boyfriend right there and then, but of course, he has to refrain himself from doing that. 

 

"It's, uh, it looks really good on you. I, I love it!" The shadowhunter is a stuttering mess just by looking at Magnus, and the warlock knows it full well.

 

"Is that so?" With a snap of a finger, his face is adorned with dark makeup, making him look even more desirable. "How about now?"

 

Without missing a beat, Alec steps forward and pulls him in for a rough kiss. _'Screw control'_ He thinks. "You are really sexy, you know that? Drives me crazy." Alec whispers once they part, still holding the warlock close to his body.

 

"Oh, Alexander," Magnus shivers at his boyfriend's dark tone, "You continue to surprise me."

 

"Good ways, I hope." Alec is smirking, feeling pretty confident himself and he dives in again for another kiss.

 

After a few minutes of kissing and making out, Magnus has to stop it because he's the party coordinator and so he has to be there, although, he would love to just stay right there and continue making out with his lovely shadowhunter. Alec will never admit it but he whines a bit when Magnus says that before he reluctantly agrees with it, and both of them head out to their destination.

 

In the dead of night, people that look like those from the past fills in the Pandemonium club and party like it's the last day of their life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That party is rocking itself out lmao.
> 
> I was tempted to use 'art nouveau' when describing the patterns on Magnus's coat lol
> 
> Gothic Lolita really reminds me of those vampires or supernatural manga.


	16. 16 - During their morning ritual(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a peaceful morning for a couple might look like lol I have no idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know: This is like one of my favourite prompt of all time.  
> Also, I'm sorry if there are many mistakes but tomorrow I have a test and rn I'm having a headache so I don't have time to look back, plus I can't concentrated.
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

Ever since Alec moves in with his boyfriend, they have a morning routine like this:

 

  1. Waking up



 

Opening his eyes, Alec realises that he is burying his face into something fluffy. He smiles and proceeds to plant his face further into the fluffy thing that is Magnus's hair and hold his boyfriend tighter in his arms. The shadowhunter loves moments like this; when the world is at peace for a while and nothing is disturbing them

 

"Uhm," Magnus mumbles something before pressing his face into Alec's chest.

 

"Good morning, Magnus," Alec chuckles as he presses a small kiss to the warlock's forehead.

 

Peeking an eye out and smiling like a child, the warlock replies, "Good morning Alexander."

 

  1. Getting ready



 

It takes about 20 minutes for Alec to get ready for the day. He just needs to take a quick shower, brushes his teeth, combs his hair a bit and dresses himself in his daily outfit.

 

For Magnus, he can be just as fast if he uses his magic, but that's only when he is in a hurry. Normally, he will take a relaxing shower. He then picks out the outfit that feels right for him on that day, styles his hair, puts on his makeup, paints his nails and being picky about the accessories that will fit with his current clothes. After that, he's ready to deal with anything.

 

And there are days where they laze around on bed; sometimes the two just have innocent kisses and cuddle each other, other times they pour out their passion and feelings in their lovemaking sessions. Usually, on days like this, they just don't concern themselves with getting ready much. Instead, Alec and Magnus skip right to the third step and don't bother with the last one.

 

  1. Making breakfast 



 

"Mhhh, something smells delicious," Alec says as he steps into the kitchen, where Magnus is making some pancakes, without using magic, mind you.

 

"Well, today we have some banana pancakes for breakfast. Hungry yet?"

 

"Starving."

 

Alec starts up the coffee machine to make coffee for both of them while Magnus distributes the pancakes onto two dishes.

 

"Thanks, darling," the warlock says as Alec finishes the coffee and sets down the cups in front of Magnus and himself.

 

Giving him a smile and a "you're welcome", Alec sits down at the table and starts digging in the food. The shadowhunter honestly love his lover's cooking so much and he never let out a chance to compliment him.

 

"Yum, they are delicious, as always."

 

"Thank you, Alexander." Magnus giggles a bit, and oh boy, Alec can't help falling deeper in love with this beautiful man.

 

  1. Going to do their job



 

Once they finish their breakfast, Magnus magics the dirty dishes and cups away to clean themselves because even though he loves cooking for his shadowhunter, he hates the aftermath, which is washing the dishes. Alec always gives him an eye roll but he just can't help it.

 

Standing at the door of the loft, both of them share a kiss, a "goodbye" and a "see you later" before they part ways.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And Magnus never bother to lock the door even when Alec tries to lecture him about the importance of locking doors)


	17. 17 - Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has his bad day
> 
> (It's suppose to be spooning but I'm straying away from the topic ... but there is still spooning at the very end though...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using Magnus to show my repressed feelings lol (I'm sorry baby, I'll make it up to you)  
> Yeah, I'm too numb for it now so it's meh no worries, for now, lmao  
> From the part where Alec comes in till the end, it's my imagination of what can happen because I have no idea how one comfort ppl  
> This is like one of my worst attempts ever lol. I feel so detached from this fic :3
> 
> BUT idk, maybe put a warning here if feelings make you feel uncomfortable because yeah, it makes me uncomfortable too lol
> 
> Also, I love seeing Alec comforting Magnus because my immortal son also need some comforts ASAP
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

Life isn't all sunshine and rainbows for Magnus. There are days where he is feeling under the weather and just want to mope around the house, and today is one of those. He just cancels all of the meetings with his clients, makes himself a drink and then lies in bed all day, not bothering to put on any makeup or styles his hair because what's the point for that?

 

In the dark room, his shoulders are shaking as he sobs into the pillow. He doesn't know why he is crying but the tears keep coming. _'You are not some emotional teenager, you are a four-centuries-old warlock, get a hold of yourself!'_ he berates himself. And yet, he's still there, feeling like a completely useless idiot. Chairman Meow quietly slips through the door and jumps onto the bed, making an effort in trying to comfort his owner by meowing and rubbing his head against the blanket that has the warlock wrapped inside. Sniggling, Magnus opens the sheet to let the Chairman in before cuddling the little cat. 

 

'Oh Chairman Meow, you always know how to comfort me, even if it's just a little bit." Magnus says as more tears streaming down his cheeks, snuggling closer to him. He suddenly feels extremely tired and in needed of a nap, and that's what does.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

"I'm home! Magnus?" Alec looks around the house. Instead of his lover's voice welcoming him home, he is meet with silence. The house is dark but nothing looks out of place. 

 

"Meow," Out of nowhere, Chairman Meow is rubbing his head against the shadowhunter's ankle. Giving him an affectionate smile, Alec bends down to pet the cat.

 

"Hello Chairman, do you know where our Magnus is?" As if understanding the question, the cat looks up to stare at him for a moment before turning around and starts walking toward the bedroom. Curious, Alec follows.Once approaches the door, Alec carefully opens the door to see the warlock sleeping in bed. There is no light inside and a glass of wine is on the nightstand. Quietly shutting the door and turns on the night lamp, the shadowhunter is surprised to see tear tracks still linger on his lover's face.

 

"Oh Magnus, what happened to you?" He asks, raising a hand to brush against the warlock's cheek.

 

Sensing the ticklish feeling on his cheek, Magnus slowly opens his tired eyes, only to come face to face with his shadowhunter. "Oh Alexander, I miss you so much."

 

"I've only been gone for 15 hours. What's wrong my love, why are you crying?" 

 

"It's nothing, darling, I'm just being childish." 

 

"Well, it's not nothing if you were crying. Please, tell me, don't hide yourself from me," Alec says, sitting beside the bed, hands clutching onto the other's. 

 

"It, It's just that... there are days when I feel like... like I'm useless, an idiot, unworthy... like I shouldn't even be alive and everything is too much for me. I, I can't handle it sometimes, you know." Magnus doesn't dare to look at his lover, already knowing that the shadowhunter will tell him to just suck it up and stop being a hypocrite.

 

Alec does the opposite to that. "Oh Magnus," Alec can see the warlock's face is etched with pain and tiredness, "Look at me." Seeing Magnus is still not looking at him, he tries again. "Magnus, please, look at me."

 

The other reluctantly opens his eyes to look at his lover. Instead of seeing disdain on Alec's face, he sees compassion, and it's honestly overwhelming. 

 

"I understand that days like these make you feel like that, but know that you are not useless, you are not unworthy or an idiot. You are loved by many people. I'm so thankful that you are still alive, healthy and _here_ with me because I love you." Cupping Magnus's cheeks in his hands, Alec pulls his face closer to kisses away the tears that are starting to fall. "You are never alone in this. I'll always be there to help you." A kiss on the forehead. "Now, to help making you feel better. Have you eat anything?"

 

Shaking his head, Magnus sniffles a bit. "N-no, I haven't eaten all day."

 

"Oh Angel, luckily, we still have some leftover from yesterday. Come on, operation 'Comforting Magnus' is starting." Alec jokes and is glad to see his lover giggling. 

 

Together, they head to the kitchen to eat dinner. After that, the shadowhunter gives Magnus a bubble bath so he can relax ("Oh Alexander, I didn't know you know how to make a bubble bath!" "Blame Izzy for that, now just relax"). Finally, they both change into their sleepwear, Alec with his simple tank top and shorts and Magnus with his kitty pattern pyjamas, and settle down on the bed. 

 

"Spooning?" Alec asks, opening his arms and waiting as if he need permission to do it, causing the warlock to chuckles.

 

"Always up for one, darling." Magnus turns his back to the other's chest and snuggles back to him. Alec immediately wraps his arm around his lover's waist tightly and buries his face into Magnus' nape. The warlock always feels warm and protected in Alec's arms, especially on the bad days.

 

Feeling kisses along his nape, Magnus smiles. "Thank you, Alexander."

 

"Of course. Now sleep my love, I'll be here when you wake up."

 

"Goodnight Alexander," Magnus says as he drifts off to sleep.

 

"Goodnight, Magnus. I love you, my magnificent and powerful warlock." Alec says, knowing full well that the other is already asleep, and spooning him closer to himself. He also promises himself that he will do everything in his power to protect this man, whom he called 'lover', from any harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be about spooning and cute stuff, why is it like this now???
> 
> I teared up when I reread Alec's speech lmao.  
> I also need to stop ranting at the beginning and ending notes like this lol


	18. 18 - Doing something together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing ... something ...together ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

"Magnus, you ready?"

 

"Yes Alexander, just do it."

 

Isabelle and Jace pause at the door as their eyes widen in surprise. ' _By the Angel, is my big bro banging his boyfriend in there?_ ' They both think, staring at each other before decide to eavesdrop the couple. Leaning against the door, they hear something suspiciously sound like grunts and things being push out of the way.

 

"Come on darling. Hurry up!"

 

Alec chuckles. "Alright, alright, I'm putting it in now."

 

"Finally!" Magnus cries. The two eavesdroppers can practically imagine their eldest brother rolling his eyes at the warlock's dramatic tone. A moment of silence follows and they keep sitting outside and wait.

 

"Man, this is wild, I can't believe they are doing it in there," Jace whispers.

 

"Well, I think we have quality blackmail material right here." Isabelle giggles. 

 

Inside, Magnus asks as if he is focusing on something, "Is that all of it?"

 

"Not yet, just a bit more. Bear with me here."

 

"Fine, Alexander."

 

Jace tries to keep himself from laughing out loud as he says, "Wow, and here I thought our Alec is a bottom!" That earns him a light hit on his shoulder by Isabelle as she is also attempting to contain her own laughter. She later on asks.

 

"How about we surprise them?" 

 

"Oh man, I don't want to see it but at the same time, I like to see his embarrassed face!"

 

"Good answer. On the count of three, we walk in and pretend to look clueless, alright?"

 

"Nice!"

 

"Ok, one..."

 

"Two..." 

 

"THREE!" Jace and Isabelle 'unintentionally' slams the door open, a wide smile appears on each of their faces. "Oh, big br-" They stops once they see what is actually happening before them.

 

Inside the kitchen, the couple is standing in front of a big glass bowl. Alec is carrying a huge bag of flour and it looks like he accidentally dumps half of the bag into the bowl. Meanwhile, Magnus is holding the bowl as if he's afraid it might move or grow a pair of legs and run away, hands white due to flour overflows.

 

"Uhhh, what are you doing?" Jace asks.

 

Staring at his siblings, Alec finally answers, "What do you think? We are trying to bake something but both of us never bake before."

 

"Who would have thought cooking is this hard." Magnus chimes in, earning a nod from Alec.

 

"Hey, how about I help-" Isabelle's offer is cut off by a loud "NO!" from all three male in the room. She huffs and glares at them.

 

"Well, now that we already trying to be domestic, baking a cake and fail together, how about we just give up and spend the rest of the day cuddle on the sofa at my place?" Magnus suggests.

 

"Yeah, I like that idea better." Alec agrees. As soon as he says that, the warlock snaps his fingers and the mess disappears. Creating a portal to his place, Magnus offers his hand to Alec and he takes it. Not forgetting to say goodbye at the two younger Lightwood, the two soon walks through the portal and it disappears. 

 

Both Jace and Isabelle sighs. "Well, that was embarrassing..." Jace says.

 

"Yeah... let us pretend that this never happen. Deal?"

 

"Deal."

 

And so no one knows about the incident in the kitchen besides those four people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, no frickle frackle ... yet lmao


	19. 19 - In formal wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special human!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have to do research on this because I have no idea how Westerners do this ceremony lmao.   
> It's also 12 a.m and I have school tmr so there can be a lot of mistakes because I'm in a hurry
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

"I can't breath," Alec whispers.

"Chill, it's going to be okay, bro!" Jace whispers back.

They are standing at the end of the altar, waiting for the other important person of the wedding to enter the hall. Alec has his hands fidgetting nonstop and playing with the end of sleeves of his white suit. He notices Isabelle sitting on the front row bench, giving him two thumbs up with Clary and Simon. Gulping, he nods and gives them a small smile as a thank for their encouragement.

' _Time really can't go any slower'_ Alec thinks when suddenly, the double doors open. At the entrance stands Magnus Bane, the love of Alec's life. The older man is wearing a white wedding suit similar to Alec's, his face adorns with beautiful makeup, nails paint lavender and hands free of jewellery for once. Raphael, being his best man, walks alongside with him. Once they reach their destination, the shorter of the two steps away and behind Magnus. 

 

All that time, Alec freezes as he is unable to take his eyes his beautiful soon-to-be husband. _'He's perfect'_ is the only thing his mind can produce when Magnus finally stands in front of him, staring right at him with a pretty smile. Alec can feel himself grinning and he's not afraid to show it for once. 

 

"Family and friends of Alec and Magnus, welcome and thank you for being here for this important event. We are here on this magnificent and beautiful day to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments — we are all present to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love — and to publicly witness the creation of an outward marriage bond that Alec and Magnus have already been creating inwardly. Their love and intention have created this marriage and we are gathered here today to join in the celebration and acknowledgement of that bonding." The officiant says, "You can now say your vows to each other."

 

Alec and Magnus are lost in each other's eyes for a moment. No one says anything as they are all waiting with anticipation. Max Lightwood steps forward as the ring bearer and holds up the ring bearer pillow for the two to take their rings.

 

Breathing deeply, Alec reaches out to hold Magnus's hand and begins his vow. "Magnus, my love, when I first met you, I was afraid to be myself. I denied myself from the gift that is your love and I was a fool for that. Thank God I realised that and fight for that love or else we would not be standing here, facing each other like this." Alec chuckles, everyone smiles at that. He feels his throat tighten and his eyes wet. "You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow, you still manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you. I swear to you, Magnus my love, I swear that I will always be there for you, that I spend my forever with you." He then gives a small nod and slips the ring onto Magnus's ring finger before giving it a squeeze.

 

Clearing his throat, Magnus tries to keep the tears from falling as he says his vow. "Alexander, I've experienced so many types of love throughout my short life. Some of them hurt me so that there are times when I no longer believe in love." A tear slides down his cheek as he speaks. "I remember once how I told you I did not believe in soul mates when we were starting out fresh. I will never forget your reaction. Shocked and a little hurt that I did not think we were. But as time went by, your love made me believe. I know there are moments in our relationship when it hits rock bottom, but we always manage to mend it, and I'm so glad for that. Alexander, I vow to never let go of your love and I'll also give you my forever." The ring slips onto Alec's finger. 

 

"You two may now kiss." The officiant says once the ring exchange finished. 

 

Not wanting to waste any more time just standing and staring at each other, the pair wrap their arms around each other before sharing a deep meaningful kiss, ignoring the officiant in the background as he says, "Family and friends, I present to you, Alexander and Magnus Lightwood-Bane!" Everyone is already cheering loudly as they kiss.

 

Pulling away from the kiss, the two look around. They see Isabelle and Clary smiling wide, clapping their hands while tears linger in their eyes. Simon is doing fist pumps. Raphael is smiling for once, happy that Magnus finally found his happy ending. Jace has his arm around Max's shoulders, grinning while the little boy jumping up and down in excitement. Maryse and Robert are wearing a proud smile on their faces. Ragnor, Catarina, Luke and all of those Magnus considers his family are all present and the sight is heartening for him.

 

Once again, Alec and Magnus are facing each other, smiling and moving their head closer so their noses are touching. Both of their eyes are shining with tears of happiness. 

 

"I love you, my husband, Magnus Lightwood-Bane." Alec whispers.

 

"And I love you, my beloved husband, Alexander Lightwood-Bane." Magnus whispers back before they lean in for another kiss.

 

They can't wait to share their forever together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love over-using the word "Adorn" because it sounds pretty lol  
> Also, I made Maryse and Robert good parents because Alec deserves that small happiness and since this is an AU Ragnor is ALIVE AND WELL AND HAPPY  
> And those vows and lines of the officiant? Yeah they are from the internet cause I have no idea how vows work
> 
> Sorry if I make any mistakes about the ceremony because I'm not familiar with Western wedding customs, I only know them from television shows and books. Please correct me if I did anything wrong because I really don't want to offend anyone just because of my lack of knowledge.


	20. 20 - Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is after the last chapter I guess and now they are celebrating outdoor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a song fic ... I suppose... Idek how song fic work so yolo  
> Honestly, I cried throughout the process of writing this because I always cry to this song. My tears is literally stopping me from noticing any mistake lol  
> I do recommend listen to the song while reading this (I listen to Haley Reinhart's version tho lol)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

"May I have this dance, Magnus?"

 

"Of course, my Alexander."

 

 

_Wise men say_   
_Only fools rush in_   
_But I can't help falling in love with you_

 

Taking the offering hand, Magnus is led to the middle of the outdoor dance floor. Everyone is watching the couple ready for their first dance together in silence. Alec turns around and put his other hand on his newlywed husband's waist. The other has his hand put on Alec's shoulder.

 

"You know?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"I love this song... I'm glad our first dance is with this song." Magnus smiles as he says. Seeing him so happy, Alec can't help but smiles back widely. He pulled the older man closer as they start swaying gently to the music.

_Shall I stay?_   
_Would it be a sin_   
_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

 

"I can't believe we make it this far," Alec whispers into Magnus's ear as he leans in closer. Tightening his hand, Magnus hums in agreement. 

 

"Well, me too darling. No matter what happen, we always manage to fix everything, which is a miracle in itself because both of us aren't always the more patient people in the world." Alec chuckles at that.

 

"Yeah. Really though, my sister did help us out a lot. She did lock us in a room together that one time when we weren't willing to speak to each other for days, hoping we will talk and explain to each other somehow. It did work, didn't it?"

 

"That it did, Alexander, that it did. I guess later we need to thank her for that." Magnus pulls back a bit to sends Alec a wink. 

 

_Like a river flows_   
_Surely to the sea_   
_Darling, so it goes_   
_Some things are meant to be_

 

"When we made a fresh start after that worst fight we had, I didn't think we would last this long. I never thought that I will have a soulmate. Look at us now, darling. Maybe some things are meant to be." Magnus mutters. He still remembers the day they got back together. It was awkward at first but it also feels right, like he belongs there, with Alec.

 

"I know. I'm still feeling guilty for starting that fight."

 

"No, darling, it's my fault for not being considerate enough."

 

"No, no Magnus, it's my-" Alec's apology is silenced by Magnus's finger as he raises his hand from the younger's shoulder to stop him from talking. 

 

"Shhh, darling, the past is the past. Let us focus on this present, where both of us are happy with each other more than ever."

 

"You's right." Alec blushes slightly. They continue swaying from side to side.

 

_Take my hand,_   
_Take my whole life, too_   
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

 

"Have you really think about this song?"

 

"No, do you?" Alec asks back.

 

"Actually, yes, darling..." Hesitates. "This song really speaks of my love to you." Leaning his forehead against his husband while closing his eyes, he continues, "I've never been falling for someone so fast like this... like you. I just can't help it. You are beautiful, inside and outside. No words can describe how wonderful you are. Now that my forever is your forever, I can't help but feel that I'm the luckiest man in the world." Taking a shaky breath, Magnus moves his head back and opens his eyes to look directly at his husband's eyes, only to meet with so much adoration in the other's eyes. He's feeling a bit choke up at being able to see how much Alec loves him so clearly.

  
_Like a river flows_  
 _Surely to the sea_  
 _Darling, so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be_

 

_"_ Magnus, you are my anchor, my safe heaven, my everything. Without you, I would be lost. I should be the one to tell the world how amazing and beautiful you are." Gripping Magnus's waist a bit tighter, Alec continues, "You are right, this song does speak of _our_ love to each other because I think once I threw all of my fears out of the window, I dived head first right into this relationship and I never regret it, not even once." Now, Alec tightens his other hand on Magnus's. "I want to be selfish and never let your hand go." His eyes are tearing up, seeing Magnus's eyes also shining with tears.

 

"Then don't. Never let go of my hand."

 

_"Take my hand,"_ Alec begins singing the last verse, tears streaming down his cheeks, mouth pulls into a gentle smile. They already stop dancing, and instead, they just stand and stare.

_"Take my whole life, too"_ Magnus sings as they are once against leaning against each other's forehead, bodies fitting against one another.

_"For I can't help falling in love with you"_ Alec and Magnus join in together before they aim for a deep kiss, full of emotions. Everyone witnessing the kiss cheers for them but right now, they are in their own little bubble of peace. _  
_

 

Pulling away, Magnus says, "I love you, forever and ever."

 

"I know, you told me in the church already." Magnus laughs a bit at that, jokingly hits Alec lightly on his shoulder before giving him a hug. Alec returns it with as much enthusiasm. "I love you too, forever and ever."

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this is dialogue-heavy for sure.


	21. 21 - Cooking/baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened inside the kitchen in chap 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh, lack of sleep is killing me lmao  
> I'm too tired so I literally open up WikiHow and copy and paste everything in lol
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

"Ok darling, so to make a chocolate cake we need 3/4 of cup unsalted butter at room temperature, 3/4 of cup unsweetened cocoa powder, 3/4 cup of flour, 1/4 teaspoon salt, 1/2 teaspoon baking powder, 1 cup sugar, 3 eggs, 1 teaspoon vanilla extract, 1/2 cup buttermilk or sour cream! Or that's what WikiHow tell us anyway. I really don't trust them with their absurd tutorials." 

 

"Magnus, tell me why are we doing this again?" Alec is carrying a big bag of flour into the kitchen.

 

"If you must know, I want us to try something domestic, and one of the activities that mundane sees as being domestic is baking together!" Magnus says excitedly. He has been looking forward to doing this long ago but neither of them had the time, until now. Now that his Alexander has a day off, he can't help but catches this chance to bake with him. "Ohhh, this is going to be fun!" 

 

The shadowhunter rolls his eyes at that. "Ok, fine. Now that we have the ingredients, what must we do first?"

 

"Hmm, we need to preheat the oven to 350 degrees first." Magnus reads the instruction list while turning on the oven. "Done! We then grease the cake pan. Alexander darling, can you help me do that while I prepare for the next step?"

 

"Sure. So we just spray this cooking spray thing onto the bottom of the pan?" Receiving a confirming hum from his boyfriend, Alec just shrugs and starts spraying (and he may or may not spray a bit too much).

 

"Oh Alexander, I can already feel the domestic atmosphere between the two of us! How wonderful!" The warlock says cheerfully as he puts butter, eggs, vanilla extract, sugar, and buttermilk into a bowl and starts blending the ingredients with a hand mixer. "You know, it's been a while since I decide to do something without magic. I forget how fun it can be sometimes..."

 

"Is that so?" Alec can't help but smile when he sees the other is in such a peaceful and happy state. "I'm glad to hear that then."

 

Once he thinks he mixes the wet ingredient well enough, Magnus satisfyingly nods his head, hands on his hips, standing quietly proudly and Alec chuckles. Really, his boyfriend, the powerful and magnificent warlock Magnus Bane, is so cute sometimes.

 

Picking up the list again to see the next step, Magnus reads out, "Place the flour, salt, cocoa powder, and baking powder in a small bowl. Okay, we need those-" He trails off as he realises that the flour is still in the bag. "Alexander, remind me why are we buying so much flour?"

 

"I don't know Magnus. You pointed to that bag, I just took it."

 

"Note to self: Buy a smaller bag next time." Magnus mumbles the next part, "I hope there is no next time." Alec snorts at that. 

 

"Hey, it's your idea." He says, purposely ignoring the warlock childishly sticking his tongue out in annoyance. "So now what? Stop?"

 

"Of course not! We cut at the corner of the bag." The shadowhunter immediately does that. "Now, I'll hold the bowl, yes we are out of small bowls, and you'll carefully pour the flour into the bowl, okay, Alexander?"

 

"Okay." Alec grunts as he starts tipping the bag of flour on his shoulder to one side and asks, "Magnus, you ready?"

 

"Yes Alexander, just do it." Magnus is holding the bowl tightly and praying that everything will go well. For some reason, it is as if the other is waiting for something to happen and just staring at the warlock

 

"Come on darling. Hurry up!" He urges him.

 

Alec chuckles. "Alright, alright, I'm putting it in now."

 

"Finally!" Magnus cries dramatically as the flour starts falling from the bag and into the bowl. Half way of the bowl, Alec stops to look at it before he decides that that's not enough. The warlock starts getting worried with that.

 

"Is that all of it?"

 

"Not yet, just a bit more. Bear with me here."

 

"Fine, Alexander." And so they continue standing there for a few seconds, watching flour spilling into the big glass bowl. Suddenly a huge bang of the door startles both of them. Magnus grips the bowl tightly in his hands while Alec jerks his arms, causing a huge load of flour gushing out of the bag. Realising his mistake, he quickly rights the bag up and seals it.

 

 

Standing awkwardly at the door are his siblings. "Uhhh, what are you doing?" Jace asks.

 

Staring at the two, Alec finally answers, "What do you think? We are trying to bake something but both of us never bake before."

 

"Who would have thought cooking is this hard." Magnus voices his opinion and his boyfriend has to agree with that. When Isabelle offers to help baking, everyone in the room beside her quickly deny her help, quite rudely, she may add.

 

Deciding that baking is too domestic for them, Magnus suggests, "Well, now that we already trying to be domestic, baking a cake and fail together, how about we just give up and spend the rest of the day cuddle on the sofa at my place?"

 

"Yeah, I like that idea better." Alec nods. And so, with a snap of Magnus's fingers, the kitchen is clean again, all traces of the mess is gone. He then creates a portal and enters it with his boyfriend. "Bye lovelies!" He says while Alec has his own goodbye.

 

Back in Magnus's own loft, he turns to the shadowhunter. "Alexander, no offence, but your siblings are so weird sometimes."

 

Alec snorts. "Yeah, I know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That part where the flour is gushing out... sounds ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	22. 22 - In battle, side-by-side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power couples are the best tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I would not be surprised if no one if reading this anymore but then again, I made this to challenge myself. As long as I don't give up, then it's all good  
> Also, Idek how to write fighting scenes, I only know how to write fluff lol
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

"Magnus, watch out!" The sound of his boyfriend calling his name causes Magnus to turn around, only come face to face with another Shax demon. With his magic, the warlock quickly blasts the demon away before heading to help the group.

 

The group of Shax demon is relentless. At the corner, Jace and Clary are busy taking down one of them. Not too far from Magnus, Isabelle is using her whip with all her might to go for a kill. Alec quickly heads to Magnus, scanning his boyfriend to see if he's hurt. Satisfies that he's not, the shadowhunter turns his back and continues shooting his arrows. Back to back with Alec, Magnus also starts shooting his magic. The sight of both of them like that creates a powerful image, or that's what Isabelle thinks when she finishes killing another demon while looking at their direction. A shot of arrow follows by a blast of magic and it looks so well blended, so harmonious, like they are meant to stand side by side, together.

 

Deciding that this has gotten far too long, Magnus shouts over his shoulder, "Alexander, can you keep these demons at bay, I'll try to kill them in one go!"

 

"Magnus, that will drain your magic!" Alec shouts back while still shooting arrows after arrow.

 

"I'm already almost at my limit. If this takes longer, I don't know if I can fight anymore. I know what to do Alexander!"

 

Hesitates for only a second, Alec reluctantly nods his head and takes over Magnus's side. Hearing Magnus's plan, the others come together to make a circle around him, protecting him while he concentrates on gathering his magic. To be honest, there is not much left of it, but they are counting on him so he decides that it's worth it. When the warlock thinks there is enough magic, he shouts.

 

"Everyone, duck and close your eyes!" And the circumference of shadowhunters drops.

 

A powerful wave of magic surges through the whole abandoned building, shaking it in the process. Shax demons are screaming as they are being burnt from the blue magic. 

 

And suddenly, there is silence.

 

Unwound himself, Alec looks up to see the warlock's bright eyes are already shimmering back to the colour greenish-yellow of his cat eyes. Giving the shadowhunters a weak smirk, Magnus's eyes roll back and he faints from exhaustion. Before his body can hit the floor, Alec quickly grabs him and let him lean against his own body.

 

"Oh, Magnus." He says worriedly as he looks at the warlock's pale skin.

 

"Alec, how about you carry Magnus to his loft and get some rest?" Jace suggests.

 

Looking at his siblings and Clary, Alec says, "But I need to fill in the reports."

 

"We can do it for you," Clary says with a friendly smile.

 

"Yeah, you also need your rest." Holding a hand up to stop her brother's protest, Isabelle continues, "How about do it for Magnus? He needs, no, deserves someone to take care of him while he's down."

 

Pausing to think about, Alec makes his decision. He picks Magnus up into his arms, eyes softened as he sees the warlock snuggles into his shoulder. "Yeah, he deserves it, and a whole lot more."

 

The girls are trying not to coo at the adorable sight while Jace smiles as he can feel how happy and so in love his parabatai is. Bidding them goodbye, the three head to the Institute.

 

Alec gives the unconscious Magnus a small kiss on the forehead, a whispered "Thank you, now let me take care of you" before starting his walk back to his boyfriend's loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Save me from all the test and the cold weather. I'm dying from those lmao


	23. 23 - Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I seriously don't know how to write arguments lol (Forgive me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I'm just gonna keep it short because idek how couples arguing with each other, plus I'm in a hurry.

"How could you?"

 

"Magnus, please listen to-"

 

" I don't want to hear it!"

 

"It's not-"

 

"It's not what it looks like? Is that what you going to say? Well, I don't think so-"

 

"Will you just be quiet and listen to me?" Alec is shouting now, too angry about the warlock keep cutting his words off.

 

"No, I won't, Alexander! From what I saw, the man at the club was buying you a drink and you accepted it; he flirted with you, and you flirted right back!" Magnus clenches his fist in anger, blue lights shimmers from it.

 

"Well, when Camille kissed you-"

 

"You mean when she forced me to kiss her? You wouldn't look me in the eyes, wouldn't willing to talk to me. How come you can be jealous but I can't?" The warlock voice getting louder by every word until he is practically screaming out the words.

 

"Magnus, you are being unreasonable here!"

 

"Me? Unreasonable?"

 

"Yes, you! Maybe Camille left because you are being whiny and unbearable like this!" Realising what he just said, Alec quickly covers his mouth in horror. Standing in front of him, Magnus is the literal image of heartbreak. His eyes shining with tears, lips tighten, head tilts down.

 

"Get out." He says

 

"Magnus, I'm so-"

 

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Magnus's last words come out as a scream as steals streaming down his cheeks.

 

Alec silently walks to the door, with one last look, he says, "I mean it, I'm so sorry."

 

And the door closes, leaving behind a sobbing mess that is Magnus.


	24. 24 - Making up afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, talk things out, gentlemen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate it when characters don't communicate properly and create unnecessary dramas, and I know that's life too, but I still hate it lol  
> I applause Izzy for encourage Alec to talk it out!
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

When Isabelle sees her brother storms into his room, she is quick to follow him. A knock on the door to question if she can come in is answers by silence. Deciding that she's allowed to enter, Isabelle quietly opens the door and then closes it behind her as she enters the room.

 

"What happened, Alec? I thought you are supposed to stay over at Magnus' place today?" Isabelle asks. Her brother looks devastated sitting on his bed, fists hold tightly until there are almost white.

 

"Well," he says, smashing his hand against the pillow, "apparently, Magnus thinks I'm cheating on him!" When he sees his sister's eyebrows raise in surprise, he is quick to say. "I was not! We were at the bar and some guy went up to me and flirt with me. Magnus somehow sees that from far away and he assumed that I flirt back when I was not! And he would not stop and listen to me, even though I tried to be calm and collected."

 

"Okay, so did you guys even talked it out?" When Alec glares at her, she shrugs. "Well, you're here now, so fair enough."

 

"Oh, what am I going to do?" Alec asks, burying his face into the pillow. "I did say some bad thing to him. Oh, Magnus is so done with me."

 

Can't bear to see her brother so sad like this, Isabelle sits next to him and rubs his back for comfort. "I'm sure it can't be that bad. What did you say to him, Alec?"

 

A moment of silence appears before Alec whispers out the horrible words he said to Magnus, "I said maybe Camille left him because he is being whiny and unbearable, like this argument. After that, he told me to get out of the loft..." Now that he can hear himself saying, he realises how terrible he was. Next to him, Isabelle's eyes widen before she gives a defeated sigh. 

 

"Oh brother, from what I see, both of you are at fault here. How about you stay here for another hour to calm down before Raziel knows that both of you need time to think about what you've done before going back there to actually talk it out." Earning a nod from Alec, Isabelle is satisfied. She continues being there for him. At some point, even Jace comes in to comfort him. He threatens to 'kill' the warlock for hurting his brother, but Alec quickly denies, saying "I'm also at fault here so don't you go blame everything on Magnus." When Alec decides that he is ready, he stands up, says goodbye to his siblings and heads over to Magnus' loft. 

 

When he opens the door to the loft, the shadowhunter's heart breaks when he hears the sound of his boyfriend sobbing somewhere in there. When he arrives at the couch of the living room, Magnus' head snaps up to see who's there. _"Oh Magnus,"_ Alec thinks, eyes soften when he sees the warlock's face. Eyes red from all the crying, tears are trailing down, ruining the makeup Magnus spent so much time putting on, nevertheless, the shadowhunter still think he looks beautiful. When he sees Magnus hesitantly reaches out to him, Alec is quick to bring him into a hug, face buries into the crook of his neck.

 

"Oh Alexander, I'm so sorry! I should have listened to your side of the story before going off like that" Magnus says.

 

"Shhh, it's alright Magnus, I shouldn't have accepted his drink, and I'm also sorry for saying those horrible things to you before leaving."

 

The warlock chuckles bitterly, "Well, for the way I act? I think I deserve it."

 

"No," Alec grabs Magnus' chin so he can lift his face up and look him in the eyes, "you don't deserve those cruel words I threw at you, never. I know we are both at fault here and I want to talk it out instead of ruining this relationship that we have here."

 

"Of course, I want that too, Alexander." Placing a hand on Alec's cheek, Magnus answers, "I promise I'll never be jealous again."

 

"Oh, you're allowed to be jealous," Alec chuckles, "just next time, listen to me too, okay?" Receiving a small "Okay" from the other, the shadowhunter smiles. "Magnus, you know that I love you right?"

 

"Yes, darling. And I you." 

 

And with that, they are back to placing soft kisses on each other's lips, afraid to let go after what just happened. 

 

They silently promise to themselves that no matter what, they will try to learn to communicate more properly instead of screaming at each other. 


	25. 25 - Gazing into each others’ eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so cute.. like I can't  
> a.k.a. I don't have a summary for this tbh lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I almost forgot that I have this fic to finish lol
> 
> Anyway, as always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

"Hey, Magnus," Alec whispers.

 

"Hey, Alexander," Magnus whispers back.

 

They are silently lying on the bed, facing each other and gazing into each others’ eye.

 

Why? For no particular reason.

 

Earlier, when Alec came home after a hunt, he was exhausted to the bone and he also felt extremely stressed. Thanks to Magnus pampering him, Alec managed to relax a little bit. Together, they enjoyed their dinner, cooked by Magnus, and then went and watch some TV shows that Magnus like to watch (although, Alec like that one series called Forever. Too bad it only has one season). When it is time to rest, the two of them came into the bedroom and lay on the bed, only to realise that both of them are not exhausted anymore. So instead, they just turn to each other and stare at one another.

 

That how they get here, hazel eyes gazing at golden cat eyes and vice versa.

 

"Why are you not sleeping?"

 

"And why are you not sleeping, darling? You were exhausted when you came back."

 

"Well, I'm not feeling like that anymore. How about you? I heard your clients are very demanding today. You should feel tired after that."

 

"I'm not, Alexander."

 

The hushed banter continues into the night but their eyes never leave each other. They know that by staring into each other's eyes, they are allowing the other to see the vulnerability, the insecure but also the love one another in their eyes, as someone used to say that the eye is the window to the soul, and that is just enough for them.

 

After a few moment, Alec suddenly feels his eyelids drooping. The exhaustion finally kicks in again, and yet, he's still hanging on to look at Magnus's eyes. Noticing how tired his boyfriend is, Magnus brings his arm around the shadowhunter and pulls him into a hug.

 

"Shhh darling, just sleeps, don't fight it because you need it."

 

"You should go to sleep too. You worked all day." Alec mumbles as he snuggles close to his boyfriend.

 

"I will, but you do it first."

 

"Promise?"

 

"Promise."

 

And with that, Alec eventually closes his eyes.

 

Brushing his boyfriend's bangs away, Magnus places a kiss on his forehead. The tiredness suddenly hits him like a brick wall and he decides it is time for him to sleep too.

 

"Goodnight Alexander, I love you." He whispers into Alec's forehead before allowing himself to sleep.

 

Magnus doesn't notice the slight shift as Alec buries his face into the crook of Magnus' neck and a small answer of "I love you too".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Singing legit Barney's song*  
> "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family.  
> With a great big heart and a kiss from me to you,  
> Won't you say you love me too?"
> 
> ..... lol


	26. 26 - Welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine person A hugging person B from behind and whispering in their ear “Hi, sweetness” in a dreamy tone. It turns out that they were away on some trip and they decided to surprise person B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The exam is over so I'm back!!!
> 
> lol, since I got ahead of myself and wrote the prompt (Getting married) before the supposed day, I'm just gonna change it to one of my fav prompt 
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

"When are you going to come back?" 

 

"Oh Alexander, I don't know yet, maybe about another week."

 

"Oh... well the children are missing you... I miss you."

 

"I miss you too, darling. I have to go now, see you soon."

 

"Okay, See ya."

 

Alec groans as he leans his head back against the couch. Magnus Lightwood-Bane, his husband, has been gone for business for one week. During that time, Alec tries to balancing his working time and the time he spends with Max and Rafael. Giving a tired sigh, he stands up and heads to the kids' room. Alec lightly knocks on the door to warn them he's coming in before he twists the handle and opens the door. It looks like Rafael and Max are playing with the wooden letter blocks and Rafael is putting the blocks into words to teach his younger brother. Upon seeing Alec, both sons jump to their feet and run to his direction.

 

"Daddy!"

 

"Okay guys, time for bed. It's 9 o'clock already."

 

"Daddy, no sleep!" Max whines.

 

"Five more minutes?" Rafael asks, testing the water.

 

"No, I can see that both of you are tired. Now climb into the bed and I'll tuck you in."

 

"Awwww, but daddy!" Both of them say at once. Their puppy eyes almost make Alec change his decision but no, he won't let that affect his, nu-uh, not a chance. 

 

"Chop, chop, up to bed you go." 

 

While the children are climbing into bed, Alec goes to turn off the light and turn on the owl-shaped nightlight before sitting between the two bed. He then proceeds to read them a bedtime story. By the time the story is done, Max is already asleep while Rafael is almost there. Alec stands up to put away the book before bending down to place a kiss on each of their foreheads. Max remains sleeping while Rafael's eyelids are still fluttering. 

 

"Daddy?" The little boy asks quietly.

 

"Yes, Rafael?"

 

"When will papa come home with us?"

 

"I don't know, son. He said he has to stay maybe another week over there." Alec replies while gently brushing away his son's bang.

 

"I miss him..." Rafael confesses.

 

"... I miss him too. Once he's home, we will welcome him back with a small party okay?"

 

"Okay. Goodnight, daddy. I love you." The boy says before he falls asleep.

 

Alec's heart always tightens with affection whenever the boys or Magnus says those three little words to him. Placing a kiss on the boy's head, he whispers. "Goodnight. I love you too, Rafael."

 

Careful when closing the door so that the children won't wake up, Alec decides to head to the balcony to admire the view of New York. He has been living in New York all his life and yet he can never get bored just watching how lively the city is. Too busy admiring the scene before him, Alec doesn't notice the sound of the front door opening and closing. Suddenly, a pair of familiar arms wraps around his waist causing him to jerk his body out of daydream before he relaxes and leans back into the embrace.

 

"Hello, my sweetheart." A velvety voice carries those words into his ears. 

 

"I thought you won't be home until next week?" Alec turns around to question Magnus with his own arms wrap around the warlock's waist.

 

"Well, I may have cancel that unimportant meeting just so I can see you again."

 

"You shouldn't have done that." Alec frowns.

 

"Oh, it's nothing, darling. Besides, I can't handle the separation." Magnus pouts before he buries his face into the crook of Alec's neck. 

 

Chuckling, the shadowhunter pulls away from the hug before leading both of them to the bedroom. Once they are both on the bed, arms and legs tangled with each other, with Magnus free from makeup and work outfit, he asks, "So, how are the boys?"

 

"They are like always, of course. But like I said, they also miss their papa."

 

"How about their daddy? Does daddy miss papa too?"

 

Rolling his eyes, Alec replies, " Of course."

 

Grinning, Magnus pulls his husband closer for a sweet kiss. "Well, papa miss daddy too."

 

"Ok, that just sound weird now. Just go to sleep."

 

Magnus laughs at that before hugging Alec closer.

 

"Ok, darling. Can't wait to see the boys' reaction when they see me tomorrow." Magnus yawns before snuggle closer.

 

Tighten his hold on the warlock, Alec says tiredly, "Yeah, can't wait."

 

They fall into silence before ...

 

"Magnus?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Don't call me sweetheart again. That sounds weird."

 

"Okay, sweetheart."

 

"Magnus!"

 

"Go to sleep, darling. You can yell at me tomorrow. Goodnight, Alexander."

 

"Goodnight Magnus. Love you."

 

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malec is killing me with their angst and their sweetness *Cries*
> 
> lol these two sure talk a lot before sleeping


	27. 27 - On one of their birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tries to surprise Alec, he really did try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since none of them has an exact birthday date, I'm just gonna make shit up lmao
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, kudos and comment!  
> (Please, and if you like of course, tell me if I make mistakes)

Walking towards the door of Magnus's loft, Alec doesn't expect to see black smoke flowing out through the gap of the door. Immediately scared for his boyfriend, the shadowhunter quickly pulls out his stele and quietly opens the door. The lights are on and everything looks normal; unless you count the trail of smoke on the ceiling. Hearing the clanking sound of pots and pans, Alec decides to head to the kitchen.

 

"Magnus? Are you in there?"

 

"Darling! Don-don't go in here yet!"

 

Worried as to why Magnus' voice carries a hint of panic, Alec ignores his words and just barges into the kitchen. In front of him is a scene that might as well look like a battlefield with the whole kitchen being covered by a layer of flour, something is burning in the oven and what Alec believes to be slime is sticking onto the ceiling. Standing in the middle of the room is Magnus, looking dishevelled and very out of place. Without thinking, Alec puts his stele away and quickly approach the warlock. Placing a hand on his cheek while looking for any injury, the shadowhunter asks, "Magnus? Are you hurt? What happened?"

 

Taking a hold of Alec's hand while trying to smile at him reassuringly, Magnus replies, "Oh it's nothing darling..."

 

"Are you sure? There is flour in your hair and some kind of slime stick to the ceiling! Seriously, what happened?"

 

"That's not slime! That's... oh nevermind. So..." Magnus averts his eyes away from Alec's, "you know what day is today right?"

 

Raising an eyebrow, Alec answer, "It's the second of September. Why?"

 

"It's your birthday today, Alexander!"

 

Blinking in surprise, the shadowhunter just let out an "Oh"

 

"Exactly," Magnus rolls his eyes. Seriously, shadowhunters forget the concept of birthday or something?

 

"Then why are you wrecking the kitchen if it's my birthday."

 

"I'm not wrecking it! I just..." Magnus trails off as he sees the amusement in Alec's eyes, "I was just trying to make you a birthday cake! Without magic!"

 

Alec almost melts at the idea of Magnus baking a cake all by hand just for him. Smiling with adoration, he draws his boyfriend in for a hug, ignoring the flour that will cover him if he does that. "I guess it's the thought that counts." Rubbing his hand on the warlock's back, he asks, "So, where is the cake?"

 

"...Oh shit." Alec is surprised when he hears Magnus blurt that out and pulls away slightly. Meanwhile, Magnus turns around and opens the oven door. Immediately a big cloud of black smoke flies out, causing the two to cover their faces and cough. Using magic, Magnus manages to chase away all the smoke. Quietly puts on the gloves, he pulls out whatever is in the oven and disposes it onto the table. The pair just stares at it. It looks like a charcoal being shape to a cylinder shape.

 

"So... that's your birthday cake, I suppose. Happy birthday, darling?" Magnus says, sounding more like a question. 

 

Still staring at the burnt cake, Alec can't hold back a laugh anymore. His shoulders are shaking hard as he laughs. "Magnus! We already established that you can't cook or bake to save your life. Oh by the Angel, your baking skill might even rival Izzy's cooking!"

 

"Hey, you said it's the thought that counts!" Magnus pouts before he also burst out laughing along when he looks back at the cake. The two just stand there laughing for a long time before Alec wraps Magnus in for a hug and kiss him sweetly on the lips.

 

"I did say so huh? Well then, I should thank my beautiful boyfriend for sacrificing his look just to bake a cake for me."

 

"Yeah, you better!" Sharing another kiss or two, Magnus continues, "So now that's done, how do you plan to spend the rest of your birthday?"

 

"I'm starving, how about instead of burning the kitchen down, we just call for take-out and then I'll decide more after that?" Alec places a kiss on Magnus's forehead. 

 

"Sounds like a good plan." Waving a hand to clean the entire kitchen with magic, Magnus slightly pulls away, "I'm just gonna go call for the food now. Happy birthday darling," he whispers seductively into Alec's ear, "and who knows, we can use some dessert, Alexander." With those words, Magnus turns away and leaves the shadowhunter's arms.

 

Standing still in one place, instead of sputtering or blushing, Alec grins and says to himself, "Oh, I can't wait. Happy birthday to me indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love blushing and shy Alec... but I also like the Alec who is confident and not shy away from Magnus lol


	28. 28 - Doing something ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec doesn't see this coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing with my life lol but an applause for those who are still reading this work lol
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, kudos and comment!  
> (Please, and if you like of course, tell me if I make mistakes)

After a tiring day, Alec returns to home only to be greeted by an unusual sight. Mouth hanging open as a beginning of a greeting only to lost it the moment he steps into the living room, the shadowhunter can do nothing but stare.

 

"Magnus? What are you doing?" He asks.

 

On the floor next to the fireplace lies the great and power Magnus Bane, apparently in the process of stretching himself on the floor while Chariman Meow is sitting on the couch, looking unamused. Magnus suddenly  _crawls towards Alec and rubs his head against the shadowhunter's leg._ "Meow." He says.

 

Getting worried, Alec kneels down to face his boyfriend and grabs his shoulder to stop him from doing whatever he's doing. "Magnus, are you alright?" Magnus meows again. "Seriously Magnus, is this another kink of yours that I don't know of? Because if it is, we should have talk about this already." This time, the sound of breaking glass is heard. Quickly looking up in alarm, Alec sees the glass of wine Magnus was probably drinking from is now on the floor in pieces and Chairman Meow is hissing on the couch. Letting out a sigh, Alec stands up and lead Magnus to sit on the couch that's away from the glass and tell him to stay before he walks towards Chairman. 

 

"Bad kitty!" He scolds but the cat is looking at him weirdly before it suddenly jumps onto the table and open a random book that Magnus wrote a long time ago when he was bored. "Chairman! That's Magnus' book, not your toy!" Alec reaches for the book but the cat bats his hand away. _'What's wrong with this cat today?'_ He thinks to himself and let out another sigh. He's tired and grumpy and something is wrong here. The hissing sound of Chairman draws his attention back to the cat. Looking closer, he sees the cat is pointing at something and he reads it out loud.

 

"I..." another word is pointed at, "am..." finally, "Magnus?" Thinking about those words again, Alec shots up in shock, "MAGNUS?" The cat nods. "By the Angel, what happened?" The cat, or Magnus now, gives him a bored look. "Oh right, you can't talk and it'll take too long to explain... so when will you turn back?" Now that's something Magnus can answer. He points at the page number. "After twelve hours?" The cat nod again. "How long have you been like this then?" Another page number. "Eight hours? What do we do?"

 

"Meow." The Chairman meows again to get their attention. Alec realised that it's time to feed him. He is tempted to let him eat the usual cat food but he knows that if he do that, once Magnus is back in his body, Alec is going to regret ever done that at all. Giving up, Alec leaves and come back with a broom to clean up the glass. He then tries to lead the 'man' into the kitchen to find some food for him but Chairman determine to not move so he result to carrying him, Magnus follows close behind. They all end up eating Chinese takeout. It takes forever for Chairman to eat properly without dunking Magnu's face into the bowl. The expression Chairman Meow makes when he eats human food cause Alec to burst out in laughter while Magnus glares at the both of them. In sum, it's nice, in Alec's opinion that Magnus has to disagree to.

 

After that, they all settled on the couch. Magnus still look completely unamused while Chairman sits in Alec's lap. "Relax, Magnus. It's not that bad, just one more hour and you are back." The warlock rolls his eyes, or as much as he can for a cat. Alec scratches the back of his head, making him purrs in satisfaction. Okay, now he know why Chairman Meow like it so much. As if jealous, Chairman begins nuzzling into Alec, places a hand on his chest and licks Alec's face. The shadowhunter lets out a giggle and starts using his other hand to pet his hair before he realised how awkward this is. The cat is now licking at his lips and this is oh so very awkward for Alec. How he want to lean in for a kiss, but this is Chairman, not his boyfriend. He glances down to look at the cat warlock and sees that he's sending him a look as if to say, 'Don't you dare, Alexander!' Now it's Alec's turn to wish one hour can pass quickly. That one hour is spent with Magnus continue to glare at them, Chairman trying to cuddle with Alec and Alec himself trying to push the 'man' away. 

 

*Poof*

 

A white cloud surrounded them. Alec coughs and waves away the cloud to clear his sight. "Magnus? Chairman? Are both of you alright?"

 

"Meow" The distinct sound of the the cat meowing is heard before Alec feels a ball of fluff jumps up his shoulder and nuzzling into his neck. Opening his eyes, the shadowhunter sees his boyfriend is sitting on his lap, looking a bit bewildered.

 

"Magnus?" Alec snaps his fingers before his face to snap him out of whatever daze he's in. 

 

A meow comes out of Magnus' mouth. _'Oh no...'_ Alec thinks, before he sees the warlock's body shaking and his head bowing down. He's laughing. Alec hits his arms lightly and scold, "Don't you dare do that again! I was so worried!"

 

Still shaking with laughter, Magnus replies, "I'm sorry, darling, but the look on your face when I did that is priceless." He then wraps his arms around Alec's neck and pulls him in for a kiss, Chairman Meow already gone somewhere in the house. Once they are separated again,Alec has to ask.

 

"So how exactly did you do this?"

 

"Oh I was making a potion for a client and I suppose things went a bit wrong..." An unamused stare from Alec, "okay, it's a lot."

 

Chuckling, Alec hugs his waist and pull him even closer before whispering into Magnus's ear, "Well I'm glad it's not permanent, wouldn't want to make out your cat now, would I?"

 

Magnus quickly pull away to stare at him, eyes wide open in surprise, "What? Are you into bestiality now?"

 

"Wait, what? No!" Alec shouts. "Okay, this is taking the wrong turn, let us never speak about this ever again."

 

"I agree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, it's Chairman Meow doing sth ridiculous in Magnus's body but I can't resist this lol


End file.
